


耳语（1-6）

by sJSsnssndns



Category: Greenland - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sJSsnssndns/pseuds/sJSsnssndns





	耳语（1-6）

1、  
蔡徐坤一回国就被范丞丞给劫走了，大家都这么说。  
事实也的确如此，不过他俩之间的气氛没有别人想象得那么可怕，这桩传闻的主人公蔡徐坤经过十二个小时的长途飞行，感觉到生理性的疲累，所以还挺放松地靠着副驾驶那台又软又舒适的皮质座椅，伸手懒洋洋地拍了拍锃亮的玻璃窗：“不错啊，你这车。”  
他递了个友好的眼神过去，而驾驶座上的青年却没收下，只舍得分给他一个俊秀的侧脸。  
范丞丞从小到大一直是那副没什么生动表情的冷淡模样，此刻挺专注地盯着前面的路况，左手靠着车门，右手搭在方向盘上，一个稍微向蔡徐坤倾斜的角度都懒得施舍给他。青年的脊背挺拔周正，和松松垮垮的蔡徐坤大相径庭，是个面对陌生人时戒备又防御的姿态，全身上下写满了本人不想搭理你的抗议潜台词。  
蔡徐坤想：算了，之前那个想法我收回，气氛还是挺可怕的。  
不过他也没觉得尴尬，毕竟是从小混到大的总角之交，彼此冒鼻涕泡尿床闯祸被家长毒打的模样都看遍了，此时此刻短暂的气氛嫌隙在他这里实在算不上数。但蔡徐坤也决定不再自讨难堪，见机行事不再出声。  
他没开口，车里的狭小空间倒有别的东西叮叮当当地开始闹动静，是范丞丞的手机铃声，青年没看屏幕就划开接听，蔡徐坤隐隐约约听到是个女孩儿的声音，在那边撒娇似的说了什么，刚开始范丞丞还漫不经心地应了几声，后来或许是不耐烦，主动做出承诺：“行，周日陪你去，先挂了。”  
蔡徐坤本来打定主意不再出声，这一刻还是没忍住：“女朋友？”  
范丞丞终于舍得对他开口讲话了，虽然只有一个字：“嗯。”  
他们这个圈子适龄婚配的男男女女总量也就那么多，大家基本都能混个脸熟，蔡徐坤真挺好奇最后是谁攻克了范丞丞这个高难度关卡，但是考虑到范丞丞现在态度这么消极抵抗，也就没多问。  
他转脸看向窗外，马路两边的景色熟悉又陌生，蔡徐坤正在感慨物是人非，冷不丁却听范丞丞问：“我们几年没见了？”  
蔡徐坤被这声音吓了一跳，顺着本能反应接下去：“三年？”  
范丞丞阴阳怪气：“难为你还记得。”  
蔡徐坤听出来了这阴阳怪气，心里也有了怒火，不过蔡家小少爷宰相肚里能撑船，也没在话里加枪带刺，反而还挺低声下气：“这两年你不是被你爷爷抓去塞进部队里了么，每次回国我都找不到你，也没办法和你当面道个歉什么的。”  
范丞丞冷笑一声，没再接话。  
气氛稍微缓和了一些，蔡徐坤又有恃无恐起来：“刚下飞机就看见你，我还以为你真是好心来接我，结果上了车又不理人。”他抱臂看过去：“黄鼠狼给鸡拜年，你到底有何居心？”  
范丞丞敷衍他：“没事，就是顺路。”  
蔡徐坤被他逗笑了，反驳说：“你打开地图查查首都机场在哪，东北六环的顺义区，你这是去水库郊游了还是爬山了才能和我一起顺路？”他这话刚说完，自己意识到不对，笑容回收几分：“还真是来找我兴师问罪的啊？”  
范丞丞慢悠悠瞧他一眼，似乎是等着听他的下文。  
蔡徐坤如他所愿：“如果真是来兴师问罪的，那我着就和你道歉：对不起。”  
他认错的话说得干脆利落，本来挺宁折不屈的人在外面独自生活了几年，如今倒是知道见风使舵，圆滑得过分。范丞丞则是直接这话被气笑了，两人见面后一直被他压制得挺成功的恼怒一下就烧了上来。  
范丞丞撇过脸不让蔡徐坤看到他盛怒的表情，过了几秒才转过头，意意思思地扯出来个笑：“这么多年，你就这么只给我来了一句对不起。”  
青年扬眉看向蔡徐坤，瞧一幕幽默喜剧一样睨了他一眼，似乎是觉得他的回应荒诞不经：“是不是在你心里，你对不起我的事情根本没几件，所以只凭对不起这三个字就能完全抵消？”  
他放慢车速，把这辆重型越野车停泊到高速侧边的紧急车道，开始审问：“你到底有没有心啊蔡徐坤？”

范丞丞这样咄咄逼人，自动化身成一个人形凶器，几年的部队生活让他的气质锐利明朗了不少，原来他还在开车，和蔡徐坤的交锋都是一心二用心不在焉，此时此刻把座驾熄了火，只专心盯着蔡徐坤欲讨要个答案，他把目光里的刃心对准了他，蔡徐坤被这气势逼到无处可逃，只好委委屈屈地开口：“这是你强迫我说的啊——跟你打架、抢你女朋友、犯了错之后栽赃你……好像也就这么多。”

他看了看范丞丞的表情，犹犹豫豫地接了一句：“还有出国之前把你睡了。”  
然后范丞丞的脸色显而易见地差了起来，蔡徐坤求生欲突破闸口，赶紧解释：“不是不是，虽然当时是我主动，但是我其实才是被睡的那个，反正大家都不是第一次了吧，你就当随便和什么人约了个炮。”  
范丞丞没再接话，只不过握着方向盘的那只手指关节泛着白，紧紧地攥着方向盘外那层牛皮裹套，蔡徐坤有那么一瞬间甚至觉得范丞丞是把手里的东西当成他蔡徐坤给团紧巴了。留洋三年有余，已经被资本主义国家侵蚀了意志和肉体的文艺工作者蔡徐坤对着那线条漂亮的手臂心有余悸，他还记得高中的时候和范丞丞打架是什么两败俱伤的痛苦感受，却后知后觉地从这反应中读出了一点不寻常的东西。  
他证实了自己的猜测，小声问：“真是你的第一次啊?”  
范丞丞教养好，从小到大虽然和蔡徐坤不对付，拳头脚印都落到他身上过，却没对他讲过一句重话，于是接下来蔡徐坤就光荣打破了这个记录：  
范丞丞伸手把车锁的按钮打开，面无表情地对他说：“现在下车。以后别再让我看见你。”

 

2、  
范丞丞那天说的自然是气话。他们两个人从小在一个军区大院儿里长大，彼此的所有朋友亲戚基本都混了个脸熟，平时去的地方也大概就那么几个，所以只要人还在北京，就随时随地有再见面的可能，就算谁有意想躲，也只能避之不及，所以蔡徐坤听了这话根本没急，甚至没放在心上。  
果不其然，他俩这天再次狭路相逢。  
蔡徐坤刚回国，狐朋狗友们早就组织好接二连三的酒局等着灌他，他推辞不得，每每硬着头皮去，然后被劝酒劝到横着回来，这天酒喝完一轮他好不容易意识还清醒，所以赶紧提前告退，却在包厢的走廊和范丞丞碰了个正着。  
他们所在的地方是个会员制的俱乐部，这些世家子弟平时习惯来这里消遣，所以在这里碰到范丞丞并不是什么奇事。但是两人上一次的会面并不愉快，所以现在脸对脸地站着，气氛像小朋友吵架之后再次见面，有一种幼稚的疏远。蔡徐坤在这疏远里发愁，他想：这都是什么事。  
年龄足够当哥哥的人主动示好：“好巧。”  
范丞丞瞧他一眼，没想到蔡徐坤主动来打招呼，他涵养不错，几天前那么生气，现在一分也没表露出来，对蔡徐坤点了点头算是回应。  
两人接下来再没半句话要说，一前一后走远，蔡徐坤无意间往窗外一看，发现不知何时外面开始落雨，所以随手拉住一个路过的服务生：“大堂还有伞吗？”

服务生用传呼机联系了一下前台，很快就反馈：“今天的雨下得急，公用伞全被借走了。”  
蔡徐坤放过他，无奈地接受这个事实，转身想回包厢呆着等雨停下再走，没想到范丞丞发现了他的意图，难得有了好心，随口提醒说：“好不容易逃出来的吧。你回去他们还会让你走？”  
蔡徐坤说：“也是。”  
他还没想出解决办法，而范丞丞已经走远了——走远的那人回头瞧见蔡徐坤还呆在原地，抿了抿唇：“跟我过来。”  
蔡徐坤还真就跟他过去了，在这个过去的路上才意识到范丞丞可能大发善心要送自己回家。这个事实就像好人从良、浪子回头，吓得蔡徐坤连忙摆手，他开玩笑说：“不然我打车就行，现在对你那辆越野都有心理阴影了。”  
走廊灯光温柔无比，给范丞丞的脸也蒙了一层柔和的假象。他今天或许是有重要应酬，难得地穿了身有模有样的西装，显得整个人愈发挺拔颀长。他无奈地说：“我今天换了辆车——出租车司机又进不了这俱乐部的大门，从这栋楼到门外那么远距离，一路上指不定要被淋成什么样。”  
话讲到这份上，再推辞就显得矫情，蔡徐坤只好跟他走。两人进了地下停车场，蔡徐坤很不自在地坐进副驾——而事实证明学艺术的人可能心都比较大，又或者是被灌了太多酒，蔡徐坤竟然就在这局促而尴尬的氛围里迷迷糊糊地车上睡着了。

范丞丞把车开到楼下熄火，一扭头见蔡徐坤熟睡，想开口唤他，不知为何犹豫了一下，没再出声。  
而蔡徐坤这一觉睡得安稳，还是深度睡眠，把自己缩在座椅和车门的角落沉沉昏过去，或许是觉得热，不知道什么时候把自己衬衫的扣子给解了。这个睡姿并不太雅观——他歪七扭八衣衫不整地仰着，像是无论谁伸过来一只手都可以随便摆弄他一番似的。 他呼吸绵长而安稳，浑然不觉自己在范丞丞这头狮子脚底下动土，衬衫那片棉质布料掩映下露出来的颈窝深陷，漂亮的锁骨凸起来，被领口欲盖弥彰的皮肤呈现出一种乳白的光泽，在昏暗的光线里散发着坦然而光润的温暖。  
范丞丞看他一眼就转过了脸。  
蔡徐坤再次醒来的时候还有点懵，他环顾四周才反应过来自己真是吃了熊心豹子胆，竟然敢在范丞丞车里睡着，而这车的主人竟然还没有用暴力把自己叫醒。蔡徐坤想，有朝一日和范丞丞两个人独自和平共处了这么长时间，我大概在做梦。  
被他在心里编排过的主人公见他醒了，道：“醒了？下车吧。”  
蔡徐坤也才发现自己这不太能拿上台面来的仪表，他低头把扣子扣好，随口道：“抱歉睡着了——我睡了多长时间？”  
范丞丞说：“两个小时。”  
这句话成功把蔡徐坤的醉意吓跑了，他本来觉得自己就睡了几十分钟，于是愣愣地道歉：“对不起，我也没想到会睡过去，怎么没叫我？”  
范丞丞皱眉看他一眼：“看你身体难受，就让你睡了......以后少喝点。”  
蔡徐坤今晚甚至都觉得范丞丞一定是和什么人灵魂对换了，他有点狐疑地看了对方一眼，被范丞丞抓了个正着，问他：“看我干什么？”  
蔡徐坤老老实实回答：“挺想不到的，我以为我们从此以后就不会怎么有往来了，没想到还能在你身边睡一觉。”  
说者无意，可这话怎么听怎么暧昧，范丞丞没再讲话，把车锁按开示意蔡徐坤下车。外面的雨还没停，可离家门也就几步路，蔡徐坤没怎么在意，冒着雨从车头绕了一圈，走到驾驶座这侧，敲了敲范丞丞脸边的这扇窗户。  
然后窗户降下来，范丞丞用眼神示意他有事就说。蔡徐坤大概是没有预料到今晚范丞丞如此体贴，所以想再表示一下感谢，他对驾驶座上的人露出一个“你终于懂事了”的欣慰脸，就像一个劳心劳力的兄长拉扯大自己年幼的弟弟，终于发现对方的成熟和成长。这表情怎么看怎么欠揍，范丞丞又要皱眉，却听蔡徐坤对他正正经经地道歉。  
窗外是漫天风雨琳琅，树木飒飒作响，他们在首长家属区，视线里每一幢独栋别墅都建得整齐大方，这画面组成一副很美的秋景图。蔡徐坤在这秋雨里弯下腰，雨丝打湿他的面容，沾上他的睫毛，这双又亮又湿润的眼睛让他在夜色里漂亮得异军突起。  
岁月在他脸上格外宽宏，范丞丞在这样的面容里找不到任何时间的痕迹，仿佛蔡徐坤永远是十七八岁的样子，那个时候他们约球约架看不顺眼互相冲撞，要凭彼此的身体直接接触才能发泄青春期过剩的荷尔蒙。大人们总说蔡徐坤比别的小孩成熟——  
范丞丞想，得了吧，你们可没见过他在没人的篮球馆里把我打赢以后，骑在我身上逼我叫爸爸的时候是什么模样。  
可是现在两个人一站一坐地对峙，一别这么多年，似乎性格都和从前不太一样了。又或者不但是性格，还有样貌。  
范丞丞骗自己说这应该是客观原因：他头一次发现蔡徐坤长得像个好看的洋娃娃。那双过分美丽的眼睫暴露了这个事实，他想。  
可他却是在主观上直接注意到这个纤毫毕现的细节，他看着蔡徐坤没有任何瑕疵的脸，心里无缘无故就开始打鼓。  
蔡徐坤这次倒是是真心实意，也不知道是清醒还是酒意作祟：“一直欠你一个解释，现在觉得还是说清楚比较好。三年前和你发生关系，没有要羞辱你或者给你难堪的意思，毕竟那时候我也挺难为情的……主要是你那天特别好看，我就没忍住。”  
他说完这话自己也笑了：“哎不是我说，范丞丞，你耳朵怎么红了？”

 

3、

蔡徐坤回国之后的第一个中秋节，被他爸妈勒令拎着礼品去拜访亲朋好友，奔波劳碌一天，终于在晚饭后敲开范丞丞的家门。  
他一进玄关，就觉得整栋房子气氛同平常不太一样，保姆小跑着迎过来，笑着说：“来得正巧，所有人都在呢，丞丞把女朋友也带回家了。”  
蔡徐坤正好奇范丞丞女朋友到底是何方神圣，所以把东西放在门口，换了鞋进去。而的确很巧，一屋子全是熟人，包括范丞丞那个女朋友。  
那女孩看见蔡徐坤，惊喜地叫了一声：“学长？”  
蔡徐坤也讶异地抬手打了个招呼。  
他是被范丞丞爸妈看着长大的，小时候还经常使坏跟二老打范丞丞的小报告，感情一直很好，所以来了也没拘束，大大咧咧当自己家一样坐下，对那女生道：“世界真小，没想到这么快再见面了。”  
他随口一说，坐在旁边一直没出声的范丞丞倒是不知道被碰着哪根神经，伸长手臂把他女朋友搂进怀里，看神态就像在宣布自己的所有物。他问她女朋友，眼神却盯着蔡徐坤：“你们什么时候认识的？”  
蔡徐坤摆摆手：“就在前几天，我们大学要办个建校周年的纪念活动，被本科老师叫去帮了点忙。”蔡徐坤从小待人周全，平常接触过的人都在心里记个七八分，在脑海里搜刮半天这个女生的信息，却只记得她的名字，是一双很好认的叠字，他忘了人家的姓氏，所以只能无奈地唤她：“是吧，楚楚？”  
这个楚楚被自己进校以来一直仰慕的学长如此语气亲昵地叫了一声，在男朋友怀里兴高采烈：“是的，您竟然还记得我……”  
蔡徐坤没敢再接话，因为他发现范丞丞戒备又漠然地看着他。那目光又冰又硬，这束横刀冷箭把他当胸穿过，蔡徐坤这次的确没心虚，却也被审视得不太舒服，他没主动说话，那女生倒欢天喜地挑起话题：“院里都传学长去巴黎要进修好长时间呢，没想到研究生毕业之后就回国了。”  
范丞丞终于坐不住了，插了句话：“你俩很熟？”  
蔡徐坤赶紧否认：“没有，前一段时间刚好负责我们设院的板块，和你女朋友对接了部分工作。”  
那女生没察觉到两人气氛暗潮汹涌，笑着说：“学长简直是设计学院行走的传说，是我们有荣幸跟您共事…….”  
蔡徐坤摆手：“别别别，您太客气了。”他坐立不安，找借口开溜，逃去楼上找范丞丞他长姐聊天，没想到聊到半途有人哐哐砸门，范家老二亲自来寻仇。  
长姐察觉到杀气，脚底抹油马上就跑了，于是房间里只剩下这对时刻枪林弹雨没消停过的欢喜冤家。  
范丞丞面无表情地盯着他：“你的朋友圈真是广大。”  
蔡徐坤道：“饶了我，我真不知道楚楚同学是你女朋友。”他真心实意忏悔：“我以后真的不敢在你头上动土了。”  
他眼巴巴地盯着范丞丞不放，一双含情眼瞳大而湿润地迅速释放歉意，漂亮得咄咄逼人，不给范丞丞一点喘息的机会，想等来对方的妥协。  
他倒是很会利用自己的外貌优势攻取人心。  
范丞丞嗤笑一声，也不回话，只插着兜盯着他看。蔡徐坤不自在，挪到门边想跑，结果给范丞丞眼疾手快把门扣上。  
蔡徐坤贴到门边，死到临头挣扎道：“范丞丞你有事吗？不在楼下呆着陪女朋友，来找我叙旧？”  
范丞丞跟逗猫似的突然来了乐趣，笑道：“来找你叙旧不行吗？”  
“咱俩有什么旧好叙啊？”  
蔡徐坤说得可怜兮兮且毫无退路，范丞丞突然恶趣味顿生，走近了伸出长腿，擦着蔡徐坤的身体踢在门板上，刚好把他钉在自己和门板围成的空间里。  
他本来打定主意再不旧事重提，可按照眼下这个情况，旧事重提似乎也没什么不好，所以范丞丞低下头，用很轻佻的语气逗他：“你最好安分一点。被我上过了还想勾搭别的姑娘？”

天地良心，范丞丞当时的确没那么大恶意，只是一时大脑运转速度跟不上嘴巴，话说出口的瞬间就察觉到这其中侮辱意味，所以安安份份闭上嘴不打算再多说，却见蔡徐坤突然变了脸色。  
他脸上那一点原本还算轻松的笑意像退潮一样层层隐去，只留给范丞丞一个漂亮外壳。  
他眨了一下眼睛，然后垂下眼皮。范丞丞在那一瞬间察觉到对方脸上丰沛的生动被他藏了个干净，连最简单的懊恼愠怒也不屑于展露几分，全身上下迅速硬化坚固，要用姿态和范丞丞进行抵抗——他不想多说一个字，转身就要走。  
前几年范丞丞经常把蔡徐坤惹怒，但这还是第一次蔡徐坤同他生气生得这么彻底，范丞丞有些摸不着头脑，赶紧道歉：“别放在心上，我胡说的。”

蔡徐坤收下他的道歉，仰头看他，语速说得慢，声音也很好听：“范丞丞，别老觉得只有你吃亏。”  
他目光里全是明亮机锋，一个不落地做足了准备要朝范丞丞发射。  
“和你上过床，我比你后悔一万倍。”

 

那天两人不欢而散后就再没了联系，没想到天意弄人，几个月后蔡徐坤闲来无事回母校散步，倒是又碰见了范丞丞那个小女友。  
他在校内美术馆里边走边发呆，路过一个拉斐尔前派油画的限时开放展览厅，一转身的缘分，就和范丞丞她女朋友对上了视线。  
蔡徐坤看清她衣服上工牌刻着的字，同她打招呼，终于能叫上人家的全名：“你好啊，郑楚楚同学。”  
女生升了本校的研一，学业不忙，来美术馆当志愿讲解员，没想到能在这里再碰到蔡徐坤，顿时有些紧张。蔡徐坤发现了她的无措，开玩笑道：“你怎么那么怕我啊，你就把我当男朋友的发小就行。”  
这话一说完，女生更紧张了，说：“我们分手了……”  
蔡徐坤也被她搞得不自在起来，到最后反而是郑楚楚来安慰他：“没事啦，和平分手的，以后还是朋友。”  
女生把脸朝身后的展品那个方向扭了一下以作示意，俏皮地笑着说：“我可不想做夏洛特小姐。”

央美今年刚好赶上一个建校的整年，所以这些日子里校内美术馆展品的质量高到离谱，女生身后那尊展品就是沃特豪斯的《夏洛特小姐》，这幅极著名的画作从伦敦迢迢千里被好生护送过来暂作展示，曾经出现在许多美术史教科书里的画面中布满颓败深邃的红和绿，正中央卧着一个苍白孱弱的美人。  
——传说画中的夏洛特小姐从小就被神明困居在古堡里，而神谕表示：如果她从窗户往外看，整个人就要被毁灭。  
可有一天她却爱上了房间镜子里反射的一位骑士的侧影，还是决定从古堡逃出，乘着一叶扁舟去追寻爱情。  
画面中，狭窄的船尾上一排蜡烛即将燃尽，昭示着夏洛特正驶向死亡。她追随爱情的行为，是一次真正意义上的自我摧毁。

蔡徐坤他们这些但凡和艺术设计沾上边的学生大多把西方美术史在心里背了个烂熟，所以对于许多著名画作的意象持有后天培养的特别默契，女孩点到为止，蔡徐坤心知肚明。  
他对这个聪明伶俐的学妹露出一个宽和又安心的笑容，用了一个听起来有点奇怪的形容词来安慰她：“你很正确。”

两个人在工作时间结束后绕着校园走了走，晚风温度舒适，女孩像看偶像似的盯着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤被她看得想笑：“我怎么感觉你对我欲言又止的。”  
他随口一提，没想到郑楚楚真的有话要说，小心翼翼地问：“您和丞丞是不是有什么误会？”  
这问题直接又棘手，蔡徐坤“啧”了一声，转头看她：“想说什么？直说就好。”  
“也没有啦，就是那天见过面之后和丞丞聊了几次您的事情。”  
蔡徐坤扬扬下巴示意她继续。  
“每次他都不愿意多讲话，后来才别别扭扭地承认你们吵架了。问具体原因也不告诉我。我也没有给他求情的意思哈，不过他真的好像还蛮懊恼的，提起这事来脸色都会变差。”  
女孩儿这话说得俏皮，蔡徐坤扑哧一下笑出声，郑楚楚看看蔡徐坤脸上不似作假的笑弧，补充道：“感觉在丞丞心里，学长应该是很重要的朋友。”  
蔡徐坤心情颇佳地瞧了她一眼，徐徐道：“他从不缺朋友，更不缺我这一个。”他语速放得很慢，给郑楚楚莫名其妙听出来一点纵容熊孩子似的宽容无奈，可内容却不怎么留情面：“我呢，与其和他当朋友，还不如当陌生人。”  
女孩觉察出个中决绝，三缄其口不再发言，蔡徐坤兴致倒不错，拍拍她道：“今天还要谢谢你，那小子从不把任何事挂心上，今天听说他吃瘪，我还真的挺稀奇。”

 

4、  
那日一番谈天过后蔡徐坤不知为何气消了大半，或许能让范丞丞心情不佳这件事实取悦了自己，他心里自动放弃了计较挑事，结果没几天后这混蛋还挺会挑时机，过来自投罗网。  
混蛋范丞丞倒是个矜贵人，一露面就开始挑三拣四，刚迈进蔡徐坤家楼顶的阳台就被一股怪味熏得止住脚步，嫌弃道：“你在你家楼顶作法吗，要召唤雷公电母？”  
蔡徐坤在画板后面解释道：“刚刚有一罐松节油被我碰洒了，流了一地。”  
范丞丞忍着这味道踏进来，姿态有点拘谨。蔡徐坤早在心里说服自己把他当个不懂事的孩子看，所以逗他说：“稀客啊，你怎么来了。”  
稀客面无表情地说：“来找叔叔谈部队里的事，阿姨让我上来——”  
蔡徐坤他母亲的原话是——“丞丞快去楼上找我们家崽崽玩”，女主人这话的语气就像哄两个小孩儿重归于好似的，范丞丞可转述不出口，索性换个话题：“你在工作？”  
“没，随便画点东西练手。”蔡徐坤看着面前英俊的不速之客，心里有了主意。他把他从头到脚打量一遍，露出个笑容：“要不要给我当模特？突然想画你。”  
范丞丞第一反应就是拒绝：“不要。”  
蔡徐坤难得地求了回情：“我把画送给你，我的画现在已经能卖不少钱了。”  
范丞丞被逗笑了：“我稀罕它换的那点钱？”  
“说不准，你可能稀罕我的画。”

范丞丞不想和他继续纠缠，或许知道自己不久前得罪过蔡徐坤，对他心存愧疚，竟然没多推阻，只乖乖在蔡徐坤对面坐下，用眼神示意他快画：“服了你了。”  
蔡徐坤得偿所愿，好不容易得到这种机会，也快速进入工作状态，用铅笔在纸上勾勒这位特约模特的大致面容轮廓。  
正在绘画的青年时不时认真地抬头看自己一眼，范丞丞被看得觉得气氛诡异，随便挑了话题问他：“最近过得怎么样？”

“老样子。不过我倒是听说你分手了......”  
范丞丞冷笑一声：“你还好意思跟我说这回事，你数没数过，从小到大你一共撬走我几个女朋友了？之前每次分手都是有你在里面搅和。“  
难为蔡徐坤还要一边动笔一边自证清白：”你最近分手的这个跟我真的没什么关系啊。“  
范丞丞瞪他一眼：”你敢有关系？“  
蔡徐坤想到自己劣迹斑斑的黑历史，把嘴一闭不说话了。  
他俩自青春期起别别扭扭这么多年，还是第一次这么心平气和地面对面坐下来讲话。范丞丞似乎也觉得那时候实在幼稚，问他：”我是真挺搞不明白，高中时候怎么我谈一个你就给我抢走一个啊？“  
蔡徐坤一皱眉：“你这话说的，就像我还有什么别的企图一样。一个巴掌拍不响，你也不能全来怪我，主要是你那几个女朋友水平不行，对你没什么真心实意，我一接近还没想好接下来要怎么着呢，她们就自动往我这儿贴过来了。”

这话没心没肺，范丞丞又被气得够呛，一时嘴快脱口而出说：“你自己清楚得很——谁能抵抗得了你啊。”  
他表面埋怨，可蔡徐坤一下子就抓住了这话里的隐藏含义，惊讶地抬头，笔尖的线条骤然停顿在纸上：“范丞丞，你刚刚是不是在夸我？”  
范丞丞没理他。  
能从范丞丞嘴里说出这种话已经实属不易，蔡徐坤一时间还挺满足得意，继续画起来，施施然地换个话题：“那你又是怎么跟现在的女朋友分手的？”  
还是没理他。  
蔡徐坤八卦心理作祟，很不容易地好脾气了一次，大度地原谅了范丞丞的爱答不理，伸出脚碰了碰范丞丞摆在自己面前的一双长腿：“你告诉我吧。”  
这动作不暧昧也不越界，可范丞丞还是差点跳起来，他有点不自在地往远离蔡徐坤的位置挪了挪，还真稀里糊涂开口了：“不是我说的分手，是她先提的。”  
蔡徐坤也很是惊讶，追问道：“为什么分手？”  
范丞丞控诉：“你们学艺术的人都那么神经兮兮，那天她约我去看展，看了几幅画就和我分手了。”  
蔡徐坤幸灾乐祸：“什么画有这么大魔力？”  
“好像是什么劳伦斯爵士的......名字太长了，没记住。”  
“阿尔玛·塔德玛？”  
“好像是这个。”  
蔡徐坤心里有了底：“原来如此。她和你说了些挺奇怪的话吧。”  
范丞丞果然不再出声。  
嗅觉敏锐的艺术工作者率先猜测：“是不是在萨福那幅画下面说的？”  
范丞丞吓一跳，瞪大眼睛看他：“你怎么知道？”  
“应该也是看了什么触景生情的东西，那个画家关于爱情题材的作品不多，但那几幅却都很有名，所以随便一猜就能猜到。”

他顺便科普了一下：“萨福是古希腊诗人，因为遭到恋人的拒绝跳崖自尽了。“  
”这就是我不理解的地方，人家跳崖自尽，我女朋友为什么拿这理由跟我分手？“  
蔡徐坤恨铁不成钢地看他一眼：“就因为你不明白，她才跟你分手。”

蔡徐坤想了想她，笑着摇摇头，现在的女学生果然好浪漫。  
他是懂她的。不知道为什么，蔡徐坤在这一刻突然想起来少年时代读过的萨福诗句，里面有一句他现在还记得很清楚：  
“爱摇吾心，如山风降于栎树。 ”  
陷入爱情后，甚至可以为他上下悬崖赴汤蹈火，可是情人——用夸张且刻薄的话说，是没有心的。她才发现原来自己连自证有情的悬崖都没得跳，要时刻保持着无用的清醒。想得到爱情，却只能抓捕到一手山风。  
她和范丞丞，在这样一段感情里，也不知道谁更不幸福。

蔡徐坤安慰失恋的发小：“劳伦斯爵士的画展在国内很少见的，你虽然分手了，但好歹还欣赏了他的作品，也算是塞翁失马焉知非福。”  
范丞丞瞧傻子似的看他，似乎觉得“分手”和“看画”这两件事相比起来完全就是芝麻对西瓜，没办法相提并论。  
蔡徐坤笑得挺神秘，嘴角往上弯出一个弧，长睫毛不自觉地眨了一下。而此刻他终于大功告成似的放下笔，把画纸从夹子上取下来给对方。  
范丞丞接过，却见纸上并不是一副完整的肖像，而是一个细节的侧写。画面里是他自己的下半张脸，刻画着青年男子线条漂亮干净的下颌，柔软的唇角，有力的脖颈曲线，还有凸出的喉结。蔡徐坤科班出身，虽然专业学的设计，可基本功过硬，笔力流畅非凡，纸上的剪影被他描绘得成熟、英俊又性感。  
蔡徐坤笑眯眯地询问：“好看吗？”  
这纸上每一处笔迹都没办法叫人说出“不好看”这样的判词，可范丞丞也讲不太出来称赞蔡徐坤的话，半天憋出来一句：“挺像我的。”  
“当然像你啊，毕竟这些地方我不仅仅只看过——”  
蔡徐坤这话没经过大脑，话音刚落自己都觉得特别欠抽。而他俩都聪明得过分，就算蔡徐坤半路刹车，彼此也都知道他的潜台词：  
我不但看过，还都抚摸过亲吻过。  
这话虽然无心，但范丞丞不知道怎么只觉得性骚扰意味十足，他腾地一下站起来，蔡徐坤见对方眼底隐隐约约有了怒意，赶紧讨饶：“对不起。”  
范丞丞可不接受这道歉，本来人已经站了起来，所以打算直接转身离开。  
蔡徐坤在他身后问：“这就走了？”  
范丞丞没回头，背对着他挥手告别：“改天再见。”  
蔡徐坤还没忘记逗他：“总觉得你瞒了我好多事情没说。”  
范丞丞边离开边想，蔡徐坤倒是一猜一个准，自己的确还有挺多事没告诉他。

——自从中秋节那天三个人碰面后，郑楚楚拉着他叽叽喳喳讲了好多关于她学长的事情，年轻的女孩儿天真烂漫，诉说着校园里所有女同学的隐秘幻想：“我们都管他叫设计院的阿芙罗狄忒。”  
她看见正在被迫聆听少女心事的男朋友摆出一个不知其然的表情，于是解释道：“就是爱神。”  
范丞丞觉得好笑，问：“爱神不是女的么？”  
女生拍了一下男朋友的手：“跟你讲不清楚啦。”  
当然讲不清楚，那时蔡徐坤也知道自己有这么个绰号，他一头雾水地询问别人原因，他倒是自恃美貌，认真地提问：“正常人不都应该把我比做阿多尼斯么？”  
而那时被他询问的同学被这茫然又生动的眼神包围，哪里还记得如何措辞，而就算记得，个中原因也万万不能直接道来：  
阿芙罗狄忒在赫西俄德的《神谱》里被记载是由性器阳具化生，天生具有诱骗的面容，携带迷狂的爱欲轮廓。比起像张白纸一样英俊的阿多尼斯，似乎爱神更适合来形容蔡徐坤的相貌特点。  
而这些特点具体是什么，她们也讲不清楚，只不过在过去有很多时刻女学生们在散步时偶尔遇到这个坐在校园人工湖边写生的漂亮学长，看见他在午后的阳光里若有所思地凝视着面前的画架，修长漂亮的手指持着笔刷认真地描边、填色、点彩。  
央美的夕阳一直以绚丽出名，可她们都觉得，含着这夕阳的那双眼睛更为楚楚动人。  
都说草木本有心，何求美人折，但女孩子们那时候都在幻想：如果自己是被他目光环绕的随便什么静物就好了，这样才能够安心地窝藏在他的眼底，被他垂青怜爱。  
她们还是头一次遇到这样的人，优越的先天条件——外貌、性格或者是无论什么方面，让他看起来有种显山露水的洁净。像是花瓣裹住一包温水，组成他的皮肉和灵魂一并都温柔、流动，丰满，谁一看都要心折。

范丞丞还有一件事没告诉他。那天在展厅他还看见画家的代表作《赫利泊洛斯的玫瑰》，他一个外行人也觉得它是美的：硕大的一幅巨型油画，镀金的铜质画框把这样厚重的史诗作品抻平压紧，而画布正中央嫩红鹅黄色块描绘着飞舞的玫瑰花瓣，富丽堂皇的宫殿里贵族们在举办奢侈筵席。  
而在这如此繁盛的美丽下，是暗中的征讨和剥落，画面光艳到极点，以至于让人察觉到一种必然的流逝感：花瓣光洁舒展，可下一秒就要开始枯萎的过程，糜烂的场景里好像有什么东西正在与命运作暗自的徒劳斗争。  
在时间面前，原来一切都众生平等。所以人类面对这样的流逝感会觉得心痛和怜惜。

范丞丞在那一刻突然回想起来一些和眼前画作完全不相干的画面：微尘飞舞的教室，流过热汗的操场，放学后的器材室，那时候他和蔡徐坤不知道为何总是有理由随时随地打起来。  
可那些恶狠狠的打架斗殴虽然也总是拳拳到肉，但是范丞丞没承认过：他每次落下去的拳头都被他有意无意施巧劲兜回来一些力气。不知为何，他总觉得那时候的蔡徐坤身体从头到尾都漂亮又软热，摸哪儿哪儿像小姑娘，他对着这个人，其实完全没下过重手。  
这样不忍下重手的保护完全出自人类本能。人类本能让他对一些柔软又脆弱的东西持有天然的谦让。

他在心里说，都怪郑楚楚这丫头老在我耳朵边念叨她的蔡学长。

那一刻，在漫天玫瑰花瓣里，我竟然会想到你。

 

5、  
范丞丞迈进一楼大堂的时候，蔡徐坤正在同今天这场婚礼的主角开玩笑，他对新娘说：“以后要改口叫你孟太太了。”  
他话音刚落，身边有个熟悉的声音也由远及近地响起来附和他：“那孟太太——您今天真美。”  
蔡徐坤吓了一跳转身回头看，刚好声音的主人范丞丞走到他身旁站定，青年截获他的视线，冲他挑了下眉。  
在这里看到范丞丞的确没什么值得惊奇的。年少时范丞丞的女朋友们次次被蔡徐坤截胡，所以新娘作为蔡徐坤的前女友之一，自然也是范丞丞的前女友。三人站在一起交谈，这种修罗场似的三角关系也让他们没觉得太尴尬，倒是女孩先调侃他俩：“你们两个关系变好了呀。”  
蔡徐坤笑，“你这个语气和咱们小时候的班主任一模一样，像是发现一对小学生终于不闹别扭了。”他伸手挽住范丞丞的手臂想证明亲密，换来青年一个警告他安分点的眼神。  
他前女友老神在在的样子：“你俩就是很幼稚的，我们这些局外人清楚得很。”新娘事务繁忙，抛下他俩应酬去了，范丞丞伸出另一只手拽住蔡徐坤的衣袖把他的手臂撇开。  
蔡徐坤也没在意，同他闲聊：“好久不见，最近很忙？”  
范丞丞随口回应他道：“嗯。这几个月一直都在云南。”  
“不过你们家保姆阿姨真挺负责的，你好几个月没回来，还把你的房间天天打扫得那么干净。”  
范丞丞被这话冒犯了，带着怒气问他：“你去我房间干什么？”  
蔡徐坤确实挺无辜的：“不关我事啊，你姐姐拜托我替她订一块珠宝，那天送到你家的时候和你的猫玩了一会儿。结果它跑得快，突然窜进你房间里，我想把它引出来，就不小心进去了。”停顿了几秒，他抬眼看过去：“还一不小心发现，你竟然把我送你的画给裱起来了。”  
他倒是会使坏，处处设陷阱，等着听范丞丞的回应。  
范丞丞见招拆招道：“你不是说你的画能卖钱么，裱起来等着它升值呢。”  
蔡徐坤笑起来：“你要是喜欢，我可以友情赠送你几幅，给只吃公粮的中国人民解放军范先生增加一点额外收入。”  
范丞丞今天处处被蔡徐坤堵得不轻，索性眼不见心不烦，直接转身和对方说再见，去了楼上的嘉宾休憩室躲他。他在里面一直呆到婚礼要开始，要下楼的时候发现楼梯隔间设计得巧妙，还通往向一个位置隐蔽的露台。本来也不是喜好热闹的人，他的步行路线因此发生拐点，朝那神秘露台走了过去。  
或许真是心有灵犀，他眼不见心不烦的对象也在这里躲避人群：蔡徐坤本来独自坐在长椅上发呆，范丞丞突然闯入，他下意识地看过去，却见范丞丞在确认了里面到底是何人后竟然转身就要走。  
蔡徐坤从背后叫住他：“我是洪水猛兽吗，怎么见了我就跑？”  
范丞丞离开的背影被他这个问句给磕碰得一停顿，不得不转身。  
两个人对视，范丞丞犹豫了一下，不想在蔡徐坤面前失掉面子，只能心有余悸地坦白：”我怎么觉得你今晚看我的眼神，和几年前那个晚上看我的眼神一模一样……“  
他没好意思说清楚，但两个人都知道这话里指的是哪个具体日期。  
此刻范丞丞倒是诚实，蔡徐坤扑哧一声笑起来：“你竟然发现了啊。”他被不留情面地拆穿，破罐子破摔，还挺正大光明地打量起面前的人来。  
的确不怪他，今天范丞丞从部队里赶过来，穿着自己在军队里平常穿的衣服，可这平常放到外人面前就不那么平常了：一个小时前他身着这身板正挺括的陆军制服迈进来，简直就像一团行走的人形荷尔蒙突然闯入，在满堂衣香鬓影里杀进一道凛冽的剑锋。青年的长相又那么俊朗，一时间竟然耀眼夺目无可匹敌，整个大堂的人大概都在端详他。  
这身衣服把他衬得英俊异常，而他也同样衬得起它们。领口的镂金纽扣一丝不苟地扣紧，一身松枝绿的军服包裹住他修长的身型，从上到下，帽徽、缀钉、级别章一并点在上面熠熠生辉，细小光润的金色波涛在他前胸几乎要燃烧出火焰。  
学艺术的人哪里会拒绝欣赏这样的美丽，蔡徐坤从头到脚把范丞丞来来回回看了个遍，在看到他的肩章时坐不住了，惊奇道：“一杠三星？你升得够快的啊。”  
范丞丞低头看他，因为角度问题眼睑半合半张，露出一对漂亮的内双眼皮。青年的睫毛很密实，灯光在上面深深地流淌了一下，他在这细微的闪烁里，漫不经心又理所当然地看着蔡徐坤，挺随意地回应了一声：“嗯。”  
那一对熨平的资历肩章被螺母卡扣固定在他有力的肩膀上，那是他的铮铮铁甲，他的峥嵘岁月和无上荣光。  
蔡徐坤被拽进这样的闪烁里，他的大脑天马行空，突然就问了个不相干的：“你现在还弹钢琴吗？”  
范丞丞习惯了他不按常理出牌，回答说：“现在忙，不怎么弹了。”他插着兜靠在露台的铁艺栏杆上，侧过头问他：“怎么想起来问这个？”  
蔡徐坤可不会白长他人志气，他在心里悄悄回答：  
在高中的时候，有次你在我面前弹完钢琴，也是用这种神态看着我的。  
皇城根脚下的学校活动办得频繁丰富，三天两头就有才艺表演，有一天蔡徐坤他们班在音乐教室排练合唱，伴奏带出了问题放不出声，因为干不了正经事，班里乱哄哄闹成一团，文艺委员着急了，听见隔壁有钢琴声音，所以死马当活马医，去询问隔壁房间里练琴的人愿不愿意来当一回人工伴奏带，而那人自小又家教良好，在外人面前一向大方和善，所以范丞丞这尊大佛就这么被稀里糊涂请进了他们班。  
男生在众人的目光里不紧不慢地走进来坐下，打开琴盖，和文艺委员商定之后，镇定自若地开始演奏。  
然后那串音符就奇异地、毫不费力地从他手指里流淌出来。蔡徐坤知道范丞丞从小被他姐姐逼着练钢琴，却没想到他弹奏得那么好——可男生从来没把这个当谈资，也没在大众面前积极表现过。若非文艺委员的无心一问，他这项技能可能永远都不会被大家发现。  
范丞丞弹完一曲，没出一个纰漏，女生们被这纯熟圆润的声音给摸服帖了，盯着这个俊秀的小学弟移不开眼睛，教室里全是窃窃私语，蔡徐坤也挺惊讶，然后就刚好和范丞丞看过来的眼神对了个正着。  
他俩那时候还正处在暴躁青春期的顶峰，关系势同水火，这么莫名其妙的一个对视发生之后，彼此竟然都还有些局促——这是蔡徐坤单方面认为的。  
但其实范丞丞那时候不动声色得紧，他漫不经心地瞧了蔡徐坤一眼，眼风从狭长的眼尾又冷又傲地扫过来，接着就毫不在意地转过了脸。  
虽然蔡徐坤一直想否认，但是当时范丞丞浑身上下的气质其实有种说不清楚的迷人——他毫不怯场，当眼前一切事物是他的臣属附庸。  
其实在看着范丞丞的时候，人经常会感受到一种微妙的众生平等之感：他毫不在意地分给旁人一些由欣赏那好容貌而带来的心旷神怡，可这心旷神怡是限量的，每一个人被他的英俊折服，却除了英俊再讨要不回别的什么东西。众生平等着，又被他一并不关心、不在意、不挂念。那气定神闲的模样不知在当晚入了多少女孩的梦境与幻想。  
十七岁的范丞丞对蔡徐坤没摆过好脸色，二十四岁的范丞丞褪去了那点儿刺人的骄矜锐利，平心静气地对他道：“算了，你不回答就不回答吧。还有事吗？没事我就先下楼了。”  
他这句话是个离场的寒暄，没想到蔡徐坤却不按套路来：“有事。”  
范丞丞无奈：“说。”  
“我想回咱们高中看看。”  
“去看啊，门卫大爷应该也不会拦着不让你进。”  
“我现在想去，你开车带我去吧。”  
范丞丞像听到天方夜谭似的转身看向他，却见蔡徐坤表情认真非常，丝毫没有在开玩笑的样子。青年觉得荒谬，啼笑皆非：“你什么毛病，人家婚礼都要开场了，怎么老是想一出是一出，哪儿有这时候离开的啊。”他不打算再搭理蔡徐坤，转身下楼。  
6、  
十分钟后，范丞丞开车带着蔡徐坤驶向通往他们母校的道路。  
今晚一直把自己伪装得挺成熟的年轻军官终于坐不住了，咬牙切齿道：“你真行，能用这件事要挟我，我真是.......”他讲不出骂人的话，文绉绉地来了一句：“我真是大开眼界。”  
蔡徐坤既然上了他的车，也不怎么怕了，透露道：“刚刚是在恐吓你的，没想到你还真上钩了。”眼见范丞丞脸色不善，他赶紧补充道：“你前女友哪有你想象的那么单纯，即使我不说，她也早就看出来咱俩的事了。”  
范丞丞差点没把刹车当油门踩了，一头雾水地问：“怎么看出来的？”  
蔡徐坤耸耸肩：“可能是女人的直觉吧，我生日的时候，她送了我满满一盒避孕套和润滑剂，塞了张小卡片说祝咱们俩幸福。”  
他倒是大方坦荡，把这种敏感词汇毫无挂碍地讲出口，很是熟悉老练的模样。范丞丞不经意间皱了皱眉，没再接话。  
事实证明他俩还是太天真了，现在首都的学校门禁查得严，就算范丞丞把军官证摆出来，门卫大爷也照例严词拒绝他俩进去。俩人灰溜溜地回到车上，跨越了半个北京城做了一顿无用功，蔡徐坤只好认错：“对不起，害你白跑一趟。”  
范丞丞冷哼一声，“回家吧。”  
“今晚好不容易我们都有空，要不然……去西山？”  
蔡徐坤只会往外蹦各种怪点子，范丞丞这回直接无视，调了导航挂档要回程，蔡徐坤见他心无此意，情急之下想让对方改变想法，所以把手覆在面色冷峻的司机先生握着变速杆的手上，企图阻止他的动作。  
艺术家的手冰凉柔软，突然一贴近，把范丞丞吓了一跳，他条件反射把那只手用力挥开，蔡徐坤招架不及，整个手臂被甩上车前的控制操作台，砰的一声响，特别喜剧效果地刚好碰上多媒体的按钮，紧接着一阵同眼下气氛很不相和谐的音乐就播了出来。  
两个人在这突然而至的音乐声里对视，范丞丞却不知怎么从蔡徐坤面容里读出来一点委屈的意思，他的心蓦地软了，作出让步，宣布说：“好了好了，我们现在去西山。”  
蔡徐坤却不乐意了，得了便宜卖乖：“合着你非得打我一下才能同意是吧。”他往车门的方向挪了挪：“我改了主意，哪儿也不去了，这回不等你催我下车，我自己打车回家。”  
他要开车门，范丞丞这会儿倒是机灵，动作迅速地把门窗全部锁死，竟然还好不容易同他道一次歉：“对不起，我不是故意的。”  
对方服软，蔡徐坤却反而跋扈起来：“回国以来我对你态度够好的吧，怎么你每次见我都横眉冷对，都能把你照片打印下来去贴门神了。”  
他扁扁嘴，正大光明地翻出心里的委屈给他看：“不和你多说了，我自己回去。”  
他最后一句话的语气像个闹脾气的小朋友，范丞丞不知道怎么觉得有点好笑，顺势哄他：“都是我的错，你大人有大量，原谅我吧。”  
蔡徐坤这人或许真是有什么魔力，明明从头到尾都是他在无理取闹，偏偏还能让范丞丞稀里糊涂从各方面妥协，而作出妥协的这个人却还什么都察觉不出来。

两个人在别别扭扭的氛围里驶向西山，范丞丞随口问：“去西山干什么？”  
蔡徐坤气消得快，对他解释：“本科的时候有天晚上在山顶通宵写生，本来想的是要等到早上画日出，却没想到原来山上的夜景更好看。”  
范丞丞嗯了一声表示明白，随口接道：“那时候郑楚楚也老是突然消失，一问才知道去深山老林里画画了。”  
听到他提起郑楚楚，蔡徐坤也来了兴趣，问：“你之前的女朋友都是咱们知根知底互相认识的，怎么上一回就找了个背景不相熟的女学生？”  
范丞丞沉默几秒，似乎在组织语言：“我也说不好，那天陪我姐去央美找一个教授聊藏品，在学校里问路，看见她坐在草地上画画......有一种很熟悉、很似曾相识的感觉，就去要了联系方式。”  
蔡徐坤没想到他俩爱情故事的开端竟然这么机缘巧合，调侃说：“与君初相识，犹如故人归？你还挺浪漫。”在央美校园里来了灵感随时随地支个架子画画的人不少，蔡徐坤点点头表示认同：“也对，其实感觉这种东西向来都没什么道理，就算只有一秒心动，也是可以谈个恋爱试试的。”  
他在这方面倒是看得开，可眼下这个情况，两个年纪不小的大老爷们儿在车里聊爱情，氛围一下子就变得怪异起来，彼此也都察觉出来这怪异，纷纷闭嘴都不再讲话。  
两人终于到达目的地，在寒风里下了车，正值十二月，满眼光秃秃的，范丞丞没觉得哪儿好看，也只能尾随蔡徐坤上山。这么个冷天，整片景区没几个人影，他俩气喘吁吁地爬上去，蔡徐坤这几年一看就没怎么好好运动，渐渐体力不支了，他对窜在前面的范丞丞道：“你等等我。”  
范丞丞回头训他：“是你先提的要爬山，结果现在又爬不上去......”  
他也不敢多说，害怕蔡徐坤生气，把手递下去：“牵着我吧。”  
蔡徐坤已经精疲力尽，所以看到这援助之手也没多想，直接握了上去。  
他这一握，又顿时觉得骑虎难下：彼此的掌纹紧密结实地贴合在一起，手指交缠攥紧，明明两个人更深层的肢体接触都进行过，却都被这个简简单单的牵手给搞得双双窘迫起来。  
可是如果在此刻突然放手，却更会让人觉得此地无银三百两，觉得谁于心有愧，于是他俩只好这么不尴不尬地一直牵下去。  
蔡徐坤用念力控制自己与对方相连的手不乱动，终于一路忍上山顶，借着整理衣服的机会撇开了范丞丞的手。  
两个人一路无话，好不容易找了一处山石坐下来，蔡徐坤想打破眼前这个进退维谷的气氛，所以没话找话道：“今天晚上好像要比平时冷。”  
他只是随口一说，没想到范丞丞不知道受了什么刺激，一言不发地把外套解了要给他穿。  
蔡徐坤受宠若惊，连连摆手：“不用不用，我受不起，你真是要折煞我的老命。”  
他又在满嘴跑火车，范丞丞不想理他，想把大衣拉链重新拉上，却在余光里看到蔡徐坤被冻得眼眶红透，而对方自小身体不算好，感冒发烧是常事，范丞丞觉得不忍，想了个自认为两全其美的方法：  
他脱下一只袖子，把自己身上这件衣服当作一个简易的临时棉被，抻平之后把他们两个人盖住。这大衣不算宽，范丞丞拽着它的边角想披上蔡徐坤的身体，所以右手扶住蔡徐坤的腰，左手伸到对方肩膀处想固定住它。  
他弄巧成拙，后知后觉地发现：他竟然就这样把对方抱了个满怀。  
但是范丞丞抱住他之后，竟然没下意识地避嫌挪开爪子，反而有些舍不得似的缩紧了手臂。他在电光火石间突然想到了一个成语：温香软玉。  
他真的没想到时隔几年后蔡徐坤的身体竟然还这么温热柔软，温热柔软得足够给人的记忆烙下终身刻痕。就算隔了层层棉衣，他也觉得自己仿佛抱了一朵水汽丰沛的云。  
蔡徐坤或许是觉得暖和，没想挣脱，但也察觉到两人过分紧密的距离，所以不自在地低下头，抿了抿唇。他摸不准范丞丞此举到底是出于好意，还是像年少时一样为了捉弄他而设下的圈套。但是他陷落在范丞丞怀里，脑海里突然就冒出来三年前那个夜晚两人肌肤相贴彼此缠绵的画面。  
他想来想去，还没摸清范丞丞的意图，自己的耳朵倒是先烧了起来。他尴尬地把脸埋进羊毛围巾里，下决心不让范丞丞瞧出自己此刻的感情波澜，却没想到这个动作让他反而看起来像是真正害羞了似的，侧脸被围巾捧出了一点婴儿肥，睫毛因为思索而不由自主地微微颤了颤。  
他不安、失措，但是在这个误打误撞的怀抱里，却丝毫没有设防。  
范丞丞抱住蔡徐坤，不自觉地盯着他看过去——从小到大蔡徐坤都是他们大院里最漂亮跋扈的那个小孩，无论看谁都自带眼风，一道目光割过来，傲气得让人心痒。  
那时范丞丞看不惯他的骄纵做派，有事没事都要去骚扰一番，少年人的恶趣味大抵也就是如此，最喜欢欣赏漂亮小孩下不来台面的狼狈样子。那时和蔡徐坤打架，看对方大汗淋漓地被自己顶在墙面上，一双黑沉沉的眼珠一错不错地盯着自己看——范丞丞才觉得自己干瘪无聊的青春期有那么点意思。  
过去两人水火不容，在大院在学校在篮球场，走到哪里都针锋相对，如今命运弄人，竟然在这个冷风扑面的山顶气氛友好地同盖一件棉衣。范丞丞的脑海像放映电影一样突然过了很多画面，想三年前两人误打误撞的性事，想这些日子他对蔡徐坤的不甘不解不情愿，想两人从小到大鸡飞狗跳的争吵和无休无止的打架斗殴——现在看来，往事总是让人啼笑皆非，那时两个人卯足了劲看不惯彼此，竟全是为鸡毛蒜皮的琐碎小事起争端。  
年龄二字打头了，才觉出那时实在幼稚。如今他们彼此抱拥共享冬夜里一点点温暖，倒拥有了一些特别的缘分。  
并且范丞丞在这些天里模模糊糊发现了一件奇事——蔡徐坤愿意亲近他。他一点也不排斥范丞丞的主动。  
人在亮处，神在暗中，远处是燎原之势的万家灯火，洋洋洒洒的滚滚尘事。  
可他们的周围却那么静，这一方半悬浮的僻静人世，悄悄环绕住他们两个，幻化成范丞丞随身携带的世界。它被点石成金变了出来，这个临时空间是一张柔软白纸，可以任人折叠涂抹：在这个小世界里，什么都不用担心，什么都不用害怕，就像蔡徐坤说的，就算有一秒的心动，也可以大大方方去追寻。  
范丞丞知道自己心里有个按键突然失去了控制，但是他竟然没有想去修补。他放任它损毁，迟疑着道了一句：“蔡徐坤，我有一件事情想问你。”  
他很少这么严肃认真地唤蔡徐坤一声大名，蔡徐坤也被这严肃感染，转过脸茫然道：“什么？”  
范丞丞低头看他，提了个听起来挺奇怪的问题：“你——你现在还觉得我好看吗？”  
这句话没头没尾，单拎出来听甚至还有点搞笑，可蔡徐坤却清楚其中渊源：他从前解释爬上范丞丞床的原因，用的理由就是“那天你很好看”。蔡徐坤被这话里的暗示意味敲懵了，不自觉往外挪了一步，呆了半天才小声问了句：“是我想的那个意思吗？”  
范丞丞对他弯起唇角，笑痕旋进皮肤里，像是光点的涟漪在他下颌轻轻荡漾了一下。那是很好看很温柔的笑容，蔡徐坤从小到大鲜少见到的一个笑容。  
范丞丞说：“我觉得坦诚一点比较好：我好像对你的身体感兴趣。”  
过了好几秒蔡徐坤的意识才跟上来，他轻轻眨了一下眼睛，犹豫了一秒：“你是想和我上床吗？”  
这话问得直接，范丞丞被呛得低头笑了一下。然后他收住这个笑，抬起下巴看向对方，直视进蔡徐坤的眼底，承认：“是。”  
承认自己对一个人的欲望是件挺难的事，可是年轻的军官从小所受教育都诫导他大胆、进犯、直接，所以也没为这承认而感到羞怯，反而有种终于说出口的轻松。  
他轻松了，蔡徐坤却紧张了，他局促不安地呆滞在原地，过了一会儿才问：“可以是可以……那从什么时候开始啊，今天晚上吗？”  
或许学艺术的人在这方面的确比较开放，竟然一点也没想遮遮掩掩，还挺开诚布公地讨论起具体时间事项来了。  
范丞丞沉默一秒，终于做出这个犹豫许久的动作——他伸手摸摸蔡徐坤的脸，像在月光下掬起一捧湖水：  
“不着急的......我等你准备好。”

 

7、

两个人在山顶没呆多久，十二月的寒风实在很能摧毁浪漫，范丞丞看蔡徐坤冻得不轻，于是催促他下山。夜太深了，灯光没亮起几盏，回程的道路不好走，蔡徐坤被一节不平的台阶差点绊倒，下意识地拽住身侧范丞丞的袖口。  
范丞丞被一股外力突然拉扯，低头看见自己衣袖上对方细白的手指，不知怎么心里一动，伸手牵住他。  
上山时就因为牵手这件事尴尬了一路，蔡徐坤不想再经历一遍，他把手抽出来，找借口说：“外面太冷了，放在衣兜里比较好。”  
结果最后真放衣兜里了，只不过不是他自己的衣兜里。  
——范丞丞还挺坚持，嫌他多事似的看他一眼，握住蔡徐坤的手一齐放进自己外衣的口袋。  
蔡徐坤只能任他动作。他随即在手腕处感受到一个硬硬的纸盒，所以悄悄伸出两根手指抚摸它的大概形状。他狐疑地猜测道：“范丞丞，你兜里是不是有包烟？”他摆出一副身为兄长的说教语气：“你才多大就开始抽烟，我一个搞艺术的都还挺洁身自好，从来烟酒不沾，再看看你，一身军装却不给广大人民群众作表率……”  
范丞丞似笑非笑：“洁身自好？”  
蔡徐坤果然没话说了。  
范丞丞不知道怎么心里有点火，估计是被蔡徐坤这伶牙俐齿激的，他不想让蔡徐坤在自己兜里再翻出点什么别的东西，所以固定住他的手不让他乱动，手指寻了缝隙挨个夹紧对方的手指。

十指相扣。  
蔡徐坤诧异地看他一眼：“你干嘛，谈恋爱呢范丞丞，怎么这么腻歪？”  
年轻的军官面无表情地低头睨他一眼，用威势压迫他：“你最好闭嘴。”  
蔡徐坤被压迫服帖了，果然没说话。或许是不久前两人之间经过一番坦诚布公掏心掏肺的对话，上山的时候还很别扭，下山时气氛反而缓和很多，蔡徐坤像是想到什么，突然说：“我还有个问题，你不会觉得——跟同性发生关系很奇怪吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“正常人应该都很排斥和自己身体构造一样的人亲密接触的吧。”  
范丞丞今晚不知道被打开了什么诚实开关，扭头看了看蔡徐坤：“对你好像还好。”  
蔡徐坤惊奇道：“为什么？”  
“可能你看起来就像个姑娘……”  
蔡徐坤被成功惹怒了，冷冷地重复一遍：“看起来像姑娘，行。”  
范丞丞竟然还有求生欲：“不是那个意思，大概是你——”他犹豫了一下，“你太好看了，你难道没觉得咱们大院里所有同龄的男孩儿，其实从小到大都没怎么把你当哥们儿看吗。”  
他接着解释，“不是不把你当朋友的意思。我是说他们对你都挺小心翼翼的，平时一个两个全是作威作福的二世祖，偏偏在你这里特能服软，你要干什么他们都答应。”  
他这话说的有道理，蔡徐坤不知道该怎么接，随口问了句：“那怎么没见你对我服软。”  
范丞丞说：“我之前一直都特别看不惯你啊，你莫名其妙就那么招别人喜欢，我姐和你的关系比和我还好……谁能受得了。”  
蔡徐坤被他明里暗里一顿夸，觉得身心异常舒畅，安慰他道：“你也不亏，好歹睡过大院里最好看的小孩，而且以后还要和这个最好看的小孩开展长期睡和被睡的合作关系。”  
“……”范丞丞专心走路，无论如何也不再讲话了。

两个人还算和平安详地开车回家，终于驶达目的地，蔡徐坤在打开车门的前一秒改变了主意。  
他转脸看向今晚任劳任怨的司机先生，调戏良家妇女似的把对方的下巴勾过来，毫无预兆地在他侧脸处“啪”地亲了一口：“给你盖个章。”他端详了一番面前这张俊秀异常的面容，“蔡徐坤的。”  
范丞丞嫌弃他：“你怎么还跟小时候一样，抢到个什么零食先舔一口宣布所有权。”  
蔡徐坤威胁他：“那我真舔了。”  
范丞丞被他的垃圾话攻击得甘拜下风，伸手把他推下车。

说来也奇怪，蔡徐坤关于这个晚上最深的记忆并非京城辉煌的夜景、凛冽刺骨的朔风或者狼狈为难的肢体接触，而是范丞丞最后看他的那个眼神。  
——驾驶座上的青年难得对他好脾气了一次：“回去好好休息。”他眼里铺着没遮掩的笑意，从容而又风度翩翩地嘱咐蔡徐坤，身上含着一种成年男人特有的镇定自如。  
范丞丞在蔡徐坤心里的形象原来一直是个上房揭瓦的混蛋熊孩子，这回竟然头一次被蔡徐坤看出些器宇不凡的潇洒来，蔡徐坤爱美又慕强，在这气场里差点没浑身软了，听话地回了家。  
他被范丞丞动摇了心跳，也不打算让对方好过，大晚上给范丞丞发微信：“我后悔了。”  
范丞丞也没睡，很快回过来：“后悔答应我了？”

“后悔今天没跟你回家。”  
这句消息后面跟了个链接，范丞丞在手机那端点开它，发现果然不是什么好东西，是一首艳词：  
“世间真乐地，算来算去，还数房中......”  
或许是受享乐至上的思想影响，蔡徐坤对两人接下来要开展的肉体关系接受得异常迅速。范丞丞哭笑不得：“叔叔阿姨从小给你灌输古代琴棋书画就是让你学这个的吗，偏偏就你长歪了，只会吸收人家糟粕。”  
蔡徐坤撩完就跑，“先睡了，改天找你。”

 

8、  
蔡徐坤这个“改天”倒是改了不少天，一个月之后范丞丞才接到对方睽违许久的微信：“去你家还是酒店？”  
这话和地下党接头一样，范丞丞打字过去：“今天吗？你考虑好了？”  
“我后天出差去南美，不知道什么时候才回来，过了这个村没这个店。”  
“过来我自己住的房子吧。”  
范丞丞发了个地址过去，按时间下班回家，发现蔡徐坤比他还准时，坐在他家门前支着下巴昏昏欲睡。  
范丞丞走过去拍拍他：“你这是去哪偷鸡摸狗了，看起来又累又困的。”  
“这几天准备出国的事，没好好休息。”  
青年有点生气，“那就回去睡一觉，没必要来我这里报到。”  
蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊，没听出来这怒气，就着范丞丞的手臂站起来，没想到腿睡麻了，没站稳，直接对范丞丞展示了个碰瓷一样的投怀送抱。  
范丞丞稳稳接住他：“得了，你在我这里睡吧。”  
蔡徐坤不置可否地嗯了一声，还真就进房门脱了外衣，自觉地跑到范丞丞床上躺下。  
范丞丞习惯性地去洗澡，出了浴室发现蔡徐坤已经把整个人缩进了被子里。他啼笑皆非，擦了擦头发准备陪蔡徐坤一起睡，没想到一掀开棉被，蔡徐坤睁着眼睛看着他。  
他蜷缩在柔软的角落里，一双眼睛又黑又亮，像是在巢穴蜗居的小动物，愣愣地盯着面前的闯入者。范丞丞顺势躺进去，蔡徐坤却自动朝这闯入者靠了过来，撑着左臂趴在他的肩膀上。  
范丞丞为这种熟练皱了皱眉，还没开口哄对方继续睡下，没想到蔡徐坤盯着他看了几秒，突然问：“要接吻吗？”  
他的表情认真，像是在一场性事前约法三章，范丞丞犹豫了一下，“算了吧……接吻有点奇怪。”  
蔡徐坤无可无不可地接受，把目标转向别处，亲了亲范丞丞的耳朵。  
他就着这个姿势问：“现在做吗？”  
范丞丞已经被他撩拨起来了，要面子强撑道：“说过不做了。”  
蔡徐坤有点遗憾：“好吧。”范丞丞这个人肉靠枕还挺舒服，他没想挪开，伸手搂住对方劲瘦的腰身，大腿也不老实，蹭上范丞丞的腰，把自己像八爪鱼似的缠了上去。  
被他缠住的人啧了一声：“要睡就好好睡。”嘴里虽然这么说，到底也没舍得扯开他，别别扭扭地也搂了回去。  
范丞丞摸了摸蔡徐坤的后背，像是小男孩在摸索一件爱不释手的玩具，原本克制的动作也因为手中过分滑嫩的触感而不老实起来，从腰部顺着尾椎骨往下滑，试探着揉了揉蔡徐坤的臀尖。  
蔡徐坤任他玩弄，范丞丞找到了乐趣，手臂一使力，把蔡徐坤整个人抱过来趴放在自己身上。  
蔡徐坤责怪他：”你不是说让我睡觉的吗？“  
“你就在我身上睡吧。”  
“这怎么睡得着啊……”蔡徐坤抱怨了一句，但是也没挣脱，亲亲密密地把下巴放置进范丞丞的颈窝里，临时起意道，“我几年前估计怎么也想不到，有一天可以窝在你怀里睡觉。”  
范丞丞根本没把这句话听进心里去，因为此刻蔡徐坤吐息的热气儿湿湿热热地喷洒在自己的脖颈，人类身体这一片领域经不起刺激，他心猿意马起来，抬手揉了揉蔡徐坤的头发示意他老实一点别乱动。  
蔡徐坤听话，的确没再乱动——他还不如乱动，他只用嘴巴碰了碰范丞丞的鼻尖，然后可怜兮兮地说：“我好像有点想要了。”  
那些不知何起的火气一刹那就烧了上来，范丞丞放在对方腰间的手不经意地握紧了些。他在暗处紧绷牙关，像是在压抑从骨髓深处骤起的亢奋和躁动。他动用自己剩下的所有柔情和理智，轻轻拍了拍蔡徐坤的后背，同他讲道理：“你后天有长途飞机，现在又那么累，上床的事改天再说。”  
蔡徐坤妥协，好不容易同身下的人分开，重新仰躺在枕头上。  
怀里突然没了温度，范丞丞觉得空落落的，翻身又重新搂住他，盯着对方看了一会儿，说：“之前竟然没发现你鼻梁竟然这么高。”  
蔡徐坤分他一个懒洋洋的眼神，用目光询问他何出此言。  
范丞丞自顾自说下去：“不过如果遮住鼻子往下看，还是像个小姑娘。”说还不过瘾，他伸手摸摸蔡徐坤的嘴唇，证实自己的话：“摸起来更像。”  
蔡徐坤被这话惹恼了，抬脚踹他，方才缠绵悱恻的气氛荡然无存：“你怎么那么招骂？”  
范丞丞只防守不攻击，渐渐被挤到床边，迫不得已弯腰握住被子里蔡徐坤乱动的脚踝想要制止他的暴行。

年轻的军官经过专业训练，力量足够，蔡徐坤被他制服，不情愿地想收回脚，可范丞丞却新奇地顺着他纤细的脚踝一路摩挲到小腿，不肯放手了。  
蔡徐坤挣扎不动，命令他：“你松开。”  
他没想到范丞丞下一秒却把被子掀了起来，翻了个身跪坐在他分开的腿中央。  
蔡徐坤没带睡衣过来，又不愿意穿着外面的裤子睡觉，所以下半身只剩一条内裤，原来一直藏在被子里也没觉得难为情，可这层遮挡被掀开之后，他又觉得窘迫害羞，想找个东西盖住自己，还没来得及动作，被范丞丞识破意图，极迅速地一手握住他一只大腿钉在床上。  
蔡徐坤觉得有点怕，他咽了咽口水，“你干什么？”  
范丞丞没理他，他被面前这具美好的肉体吸引走了全部注意，双手在细腻的皮肤上轻轻游走。这种不完整的、部分的肢体直接接触让他感受到一种原始的笨拙的欲望，他被这欲望驱使得逐渐加大力度，却渐渐发现了一些不对劲的地方：  
蔡徐坤被他摸得不自觉地痉挛，浑身小幅度地颤栗，像是......像是想要摆脱某种细微的刺激和痛楚。

“怎么抖得这么厉害。”他才反应过来：“你这么敏感？”  
蔡徐坤被识破，咬着唇重重呼吸了一下，最原始的反应没办法辩解，他只好别过脸去逃避问题。  
范丞丞不依不饶，伸手想把身下人的头扳正。他第一次发现原来蔡徐坤的脸真的这么小，小到一只手就可以整个盖住。他的大拇指在不经意间擦过蔡徐坤的嘴唇，摸到轻微的湿意。这湿意顺着他的皮肤钻进神经末梢，轰然点着了他的全身，青年只觉得一股止不住的暴躁从心口燃上来。  
他闭着眼睛深吸一口气，胯下的东西完完全全地硬了起来。  


范丞丞抱住蔡徐坤，亲手掌握这具熟透了的身体——比他年长，但是完全由他支配。  
他不自觉道：“你的大腿好软……”这话没有淫邪之意，只是一个单纯的感叹，蔡徐坤却听红了耳朵，他伸手去推拒，范丞丞又顺势握住他的手。  
年轻人寻找到了新玩具。他把玩着对方的指尖、腕骨、手肘，直到蔡徐坤从头到尾被他摸了一遍，才舍得松开手。他摸满意了，蔡徐坤却被摸出了反应，内裤里形状漂亮的性器鼓胀了起来，范丞丞自然注意到了，他后悔自己的武断，但又的确觉得蔡徐坤的身体受不起激烈的性爱，所以极少数地替对方着想了一次：“我帮你弄出来。”

蔡徐坤半推半就，被他扒光了下身，有点害臊，伸出一双长腿踹他：“你把灯关了。”  
范丞丞难得地没和蔡徐坤对着干——此刻的蔡徐坤在他面前缩成小小的一团，光着两条嫩白的长腿，一张漂亮面孔泛着情欲的潮红，谁看见这画面都要色令智昏，范丞丞沉默地喘了口气，言听计从地下床闭了灯。  
房间暗了下来，范丞丞折返，重新捞住床上那个温热的肉体。  
他哄他：“不怕，我轻一点。”

命根子落进别人手里的感觉又刺激又爽，蔡徐坤被摸得欲罢不能，今晚的范丞丞不知道为什么耐心得可怕，一双裹着薄茧的手捏玩着掌心握住的柱身，蔡徐坤被他搞得全身酥软，纾解不得，精液堵在马眼里只差最后临门一脚的刺激，可对方仿佛故意使坏一样从鼠蹊部轻轻抚摸到龟头，就是不肯用力揉一揉。  
蔡徐坤被年轻的军官极具耐心地翻来覆去玩弄身体，他在心里挣扎许久，小声恳求道：“你——重一点。”  
范丞丞目的达成，奖赏他的诚实，用带着薄茧的手指重重碾上手里那根阳具的冠状沟和铃口。  
下一秒，蔡徐坤喘息着终于射了出来。  
他被情欲的浪潮没了顶，大脑有几秒一片空白，过了好一会儿才捡回意识，发现自己靠在范丞丞的胸膛上，像一尾被放置在案板上脱水濒死的鱼。  
——他同时还发现范丞丞在低头凝视自己。他在这不清不楚的凝视里觉得忐忑而拘谨，欲逃避对方的目光，所以伸手没力气地想讨要一个拥抱，于是范丞丞如他所愿，靠过来把他严丝合缝地抱紧。  
连蔡徐坤自己都没发现他在这一刻有多骄纵。清楚明白自己会被对方如约而至的宠溺照顾到的骄纵。

他只是第一次觉得范丞丞竟然可以这么温柔，在冬天捧起一团新雪的温柔。他在对方温热的手心里，好像下一秒就可以溶化了。

 

9、

那一晚上范丞丞倒是能忍，在蔡徐坤释放过之后规规矩矩地没再碰他，两个人相安无事地睡过去，蔡徐坤像是白嫖了他一晚上，第二天一大早一句话没留就从他家离开，收拾好行李出了国门。  
两人都忙得厉害，再见面竟是一个机缘巧合的偶遇。  
只不过这偶遇的开头不算友好——  
范丞丞开门进来蔡徐坤酒店房间的时候，蔡徐坤正坐在酒店套间的会客室里看报纸。他倒是挺有闲情逸致，手边搁了个漂亮的骨瓷杯子，杯口还袅袅冒着茶叶的香气，他对着落地窗外的大海喝茶看报，似乎一点也不为自己接下来的遭遇担心。  
是真没心没肺，还抬起胳膊笑眯眯地冲来人打了个招呼：“过来了？”  
范丞丞没理他，把房门关死，慢悠悠走到会客室的隔断那里，不再肯往里进：“是不是该反省一下你的态度。”  
蔡徐坤把报纸整整齐齐地合上，不紧不慢地含了口茶：“我怎么了。”  
他俩一坐一站，气氛又不和谐了起来，好像又回到两人高中的时候，一言不合就能勾动天雷地火，几个眼神挑衅就能大打出手。不过蔡徐坤扪心自问，打从在这个海岛撞见对方之后，他对范丞丞的态度真的不差，甚至还趁别人不注意的时候往他手里塞了张自己的房卡。

他又在发愁，孩子长大了，只会过河拆桥，他俩就是农夫与蛇的真人版本——  
一看蔡徐坤的模样就知道他在胡思乱想，范丞丞觉得不满，插着兜，面无表情道：“过来。”  
蔡徐坤这回挺乖，只不过还等他没走到范丞丞跟前，就被对方伸长手臂态度轻佻地兜住屁股往自己身上捞过来。  
蔡徐坤被压进范丞丞怀里，他也没挣扎，将计就计地也抱住对方问：“这么想我？”  
范丞丞没回答，直接把他连内裤带睡衣一起扒了。下身突然暴露在空气里，蔡徐坤也没对这土匪行径施加指责，仍然温顺地趴在范丞丞怀里没动，还助纣为虐地抬脚从散落的衣物里迈出来靠得更近，两条修长笔直的腿寸丝不挂，紧紧贴上范丞丞的下半身。

“你就是欠收拾。”范丞丞伸手从蔡徐坤的腰臀往下探去，伸进他的腿缝狠狠地捏了一下，然后分开他的大腿，托着它把蔡徐坤整个人抬了起来。  
突然来了这么一出，蔡徐坤就像树袋熊一样挂在范丞丞身上，因为姿势原因他不得不环紧范丞丞的肩背，他低头俯视对方，以小朋友玩闹的姿态用额头顶了一下范丞丞的额头，笑着妥协：“我又有哪里对不起你？”  
范丞丞这人一直口不对心，自然也不会道出实情，他蔡徐坤大度，并不去理会，伸手捏了捏范丞丞的脸，哄他：“我们不生气。”  
这话明明没什么错处，可范丞丞却听出来逗弄自己的意思，他惩罚性地捏了一把蔡徐坤的臀肉：“闭嘴。”  
蔡徐坤不情不愿地住了口，嘴巴不捣乱了，其他地方开始乱动，他很温存地用唇珠碰了碰范丞丞的侧脸，范丞丞被突然亲了一下，转过脸看蔡徐坤，才发现对方不知道什么时候已经闭上了眼睛——那神态温柔、迷恋、小心翼翼，范丞丞不知怎么只觉得心口被轻轻挠了一下，他没控制住自己，直接问出来：“你对每个人都这样吗？”

方才蔡徐坤的模样多情无比，多情到让范丞丞觉得自己甚至正在被对方非常珍重地喜欢着。  
蔡徐坤听懂了，把嘴唇挪开，没正面回答：“你很介意这样吗？”  
他还被范丞丞握着大腿，却就着这个暧昧得不得了的姿势，像研究学术问题一样严肃认真地探讨起来：“我记得上次你说不能接吻，所以想着除了嘴巴可以亲其他地方。现在发现你不太习惯被亲——”  
范丞丞不太自在地打断他：“不是不太习惯被亲，只是……只是你有点——”他形容不出来自己的感觉，话说到一半就闭了嘴。  
蔡徐坤捧着他的脸，“别想太多。”他的语气带着诱哄，“能爽到就行。”

范丞丞冷笑一声：“你让我爽过吗？”  
果然来算账了。今天范丞丞态度冷淡也的确事出有因，要追溯到半个月前，那时候蔡徐坤还在南美忙公事，有天在深夜工作完后回酒店休息，没事找事地想撩拨一下范丞丞，就给他拨了个视频电话，他料定范丞丞会挂断，没想到那边直接同意了视频邀请。  
两个人隔空对视，蔡徐坤吓了一跳：“我闹着玩儿的，你怎么真接了啊？”  
范丞丞抿了抿唇：“我以为你有什么要紧事。”  
青年应该刚结束午休，身上只有一件常服衬衣，领带被扯松了，凌乱地贴在前胸，有力的肌肉线条通过被解开好几个扣子的衬衫领口透出来一些，看起来有种很直接的性感。  
蔡徐坤本来心无杂念，看过他一眼之后表情也不太自然了，没想到范丞丞先来问他：“你今天怎么穿得这么正式？”  
蔡徐坤低头看了自己一眼，他把手机搁下开了外放，一边把西装外套脱下来一边说：“人在江湖身不由己，我也想穿花衬衫去谈生意。”  
手机那边传来几声笑，蔡徐坤把手机拿起来，见那人已经把自己的衣着收拾整洁，扣子一个不落地仔细扣好，领带方方正正地顶在领口。  
他穿戴整齐了，蔡徐坤却更浮想联翩，他突然来了主意，意有所指地问：“你要去上班？”  
范丞丞低头理了理身上的衬衫：“不急，刚睡着就被你吵醒了，还有大概一个多小时才去工作。”

“那你怎么又把衣服穿上了？”  
“……在你面前还是把捂我自己捂严实一点吧。”  
蔡徐坤坐到床上，对方穿好衣服，他反倒一件件往下脱，慢条斯理地把扣子解了大半，抬眼看向屏幕：“我刚刚跟你说——我没有要紧事。现在我改主意了。”  
“嗯？”  
蔡徐坤把摄像头往自己身下挪了挪：“听没听说过phone sex？”  
他这突然袭击大胆又直接，范丞丞拒绝他：“我们这边是白天，你让我在部队里白日宣淫？”  
蔡徐坤嘀咕一句：“反正也没人看到。”他吃了瘪，却也有的是办法不让范丞丞好受。大概是距离壮人胆，蔡徐坤突然功力大增，他没关摄像头，而是继续把扣子全解了，白衬衫松松垮垮地挂在身上，露出一大片白嫩细腻的皮肤。他倒是有条不紊，顺着摄像头的角度把裤子也脱下来，白色的内裤边在屏幕里一闪而过，镜头又被转回上面。  
蔡徐坤在没被拍到的时候迅速扒下了衬衫，他上半身一丝不挂，就这么裸露着漂亮的锁骨和两颗粉嫩的乳头对范丞丞说了再见，紧接着挂断了电话。

想来范丞丞那次是被撩拨得不轻，竟然记仇记了半个月，蔡徐坤自作自受，只好揉了一把对方的后颈，亲亲热热地把脸贴了上去：“来，那我现在让你爽。”  
他荤素不忌，什么胡话都能讲出口，范丞丞无可奈何，把蔡徐坤扔到床上，干脆利落地脱光衣服，压着他不让他翻身。  
他咬牙切齿地发号施令道：“给我趴下。”  
蔡徐坤整个人被他捆着胳膊制压住，上半身被按进松软的被子里，他假模假式地挣扎了一下，侧过脸嘱咐范丞丞：“你进来的时候轻一点。”  
他浪得没边，范丞丞差点没被逗笑了：“你想什么呢？”他伸手在蔡徐坤胸口揩了把油：“我不进去。”  
蔡徐坤却不乐意了：“那你今天来干嘛？”他艰难地伸过手去摸了一把范丞丞已然翘起来的性器：“成天憋着自己有意思吗，你们年轻人真能忍，都硬成这样了。”

范丞丞在他光裸的屁股上打了一下：“你这么骚。”年轻人俯下身，贴着他的耳朵浅浅吹了口气，轻声道：“不硬一下多对不起你。”  
他一贴过来蔡徐坤浑身就软了，往床头的方向挪了挪身体想逃离这个危险源，结果被范丞丞拧着脖子像提溜猫一样毫不费力地又扯到了自己身下。  
青年用一双长腿夹住蔡徐坤的腿，把袖口的衬衫扣子慢慢解开，好整以暇地说：“想往哪儿跑啊？”  
蔡徐坤才察觉到事态发展的方向已经偏离了自己的预想，他把自己缩成一团，翻了一半身体侧对着范丞丞：“你到底想干什么？”  
“给你点教训。”  
蔡徐坤才后悔自己选择的这个姿势，因为它刚好方便范丞丞伸手过来完全拿捏住自己。范丞丞一只手撑在他胸前，另一只手开始为非作歹：他在蔡徐坤屁股上狠狠地扇了一下。  
蔡徐坤差点没跳起来，他手无缚鸡之力，只能任对方胡作非为。  
——“回国了也不告诉我，你挺能耐啊。要不是今天我在这岛上撞见你，你要瞒我到明年？”

“啪”——是第二个巴掌落了下来。  
“打越洋电话过来瞎撩，想没想过后果？”  
青年见好就收，不再打第三下，只不过换了个手法，他扒住蔡徐坤的臀肉，把手掌整个按进去，再眼睁睁看着它被丰满滑嫩的皮肉弹回来。  
他翻了个身和蔡徐坤调换位置，让对方骑到自己身上，手却一刻也没离开，有一下没一下地揉捏，这回蔡徐坤不着寸缕的下身正对着自己，范丞丞看见对方身下那根干净漂亮泛着粉意的阴茎已经微微竖立了起来。青年有点讶异：“你这是什么体质，被我打屁股还能打出反应？”  
这话太让人难堪，蔡徐坤不乐意，挣扎着要起身，被身下的人握住腰使劲地朝自己按了回去。  
两个人都勃起的性器猝不及防地撞在一起，蔡徐坤被这么一下搞得又痛又爽，咬着嘴唇叫出了声。  
让他叫声音更大的还在后面，范丞丞竟然像上次那样又握住他的阴茎套弄起来。  
蔡徐坤被他摸得直喘，一顿手活过后射了对方满掌心，他惊叫一声软下身体，没力气地趴在范丞丞身上，却觉得自己小腹那里被对方的阳具硬硬地贴住。  
他平息了一会儿，礼尚往来地抬头问：“真的不要做吗？“  
其实他早就看懂了范丞丞的犹豫：”上次你让我做好准备，其实是你自己没做好准备对不对？是不是觉得如果你这次又和我上了床，我们的关系就真正发生什么质变了。“  
蔡徐坤自跳火坑地开解他：”早就质变了啊——从三年前那一晚上开始。我们早就回不到过去了。“  
范丞丞没回应，只不以为意地点点头。  
难为蔡徐坤还有力气挑逗，不过眼前这情况的确叫人不爽，蔡徐坤光着身子被范丞丞压在身下，范丞丞却包得严严实实，于是蔡徐坤就伸过手把范丞丞的衬衣脱了下来。青年任他动作，在他把手伸进自己裤腰的时候才出声制止：“不用。”  
蔡徐坤这回胆子不小，没听他的话，把对方的裤链拉开，伸手探进去摸了摸，接着道：”我又不是女人，你也不用负责。“  
范丞丞被他拆穿，没多说话，只伸手过来捏捏他的大腿。蔡徐坤没把他推开，而是自己也把手掌覆了上去。  
他是真的有点好奇：”你怎么总是喜欢玩我的腿。“这话刚说完，他来了主意：”要不要试试腿交？“  
范丞丞被他说动，最后还是拒绝：”算了，我比较久。怕你腿根那儿被磨破。“  
蔡徐坤笑着打他一下：“你在炫耀吗？”

然而紧接着他就恍然大悟，这次是真心实意地又加重力气给了他一下：“我说为什么拒绝我刚刚的提议。”  
蔡徐坤用一种“你真行”的眼神不怀好意地瞪了他一眼：“原来还惦记着别的地方。”  
蔡徐坤一语道破，范丞丞也没扭捏，他翘着一根粗硬阳具坐起来，有点好不意思地问：“你看出来了？”  
“废话，你刚刚盯着我的嘴巴若有所思地看，那眼神要把我吃了似的——”  
这话没说完，因为范丞丞伸手捏住他的下巴，大拇指在他的下唇处摩挲了一下，轻声问：“可以吗？”

蔡徐坤没再出声。他隔着内裤轻轻摸了摸范丞丞下身那根沉甸甸的东西，然后把这层布料拉开，弯下腰用嘴巴碰了碰它。马眼渗出的液体沾湿了嘴角，他并没不适地别过脸，而是犹豫着张开了嘴。  
龟头被湿热的口腔裹住，蔡徐坤又往下吞了一些，范丞丞的阴茎份量惊人，没进去多少就已经顶进自己的舌根，蔡徐坤的舌头刚好盖住龟头一侧，于是顺势用双唇包住牙齿，一边舔一边吸它，手指上下搓动着茎身，湿润的啧啧声从他唇里漫出来，范丞丞却不满足于这初始刺激，他抬胯往里撞了撞，因此阳具往对方喉管深处喂去。蔡徐坤忍住生理性的干呕，没多做挣扎，这难得的乖顺不知为何刺激到了范丞丞，他按住蔡徐坤的后颈，在他嘴里用力抽插起来。  
粗砺的阴毛刮在脸上，蔡徐坤条件反射地侧了一下想躲，嘴里的肉棒因此滑出了些许，他的嘴巴又酸又累，往后退着挪了几步吐出来范丞丞的阴茎，投降道：“你怎么还不射啊？”  
他唇周湿淋淋沾了一圈水光，色情到过分，范丞丞怎么可能随便放过他，他诱哄道：“再舔一会儿。”  
蔡徐坤不情不愿地就范，手口并用许久，直到有一刻他终于被磨没了耐心，抬眼想嗔怪范丞丞，没想到刚好和对方两相对视，他慌乱地眨了眨眼睛，视线不自然地垂下——  
下一秒，范丞丞终于射了出来。

 

10、  
两人再见面是在又过了一个月后，蔡徐坤没那么忙，来范丞丞这里找乐子。他不忙，范丞丞却不轻松，这段时间早出晚归忙工作，还得匀出一个下午用来陪伴好不容易大驾光临的蔡徐坤。  
虽说是陪他，实际上是放蔡徐坤在客厅看电视，他自己躲在书房读报告。蔡徐坤觉得被冷落，不乐意了，哒哒哒地踢着拖鞋过来请求：“我不耽误你工作，你继续，我在你旁边画画。”  
范丞丞摸不准他又要搞什么坏事，轰他出去：“你去别的地方画。”  
“不行。我要画你。”  
“不是画过了吗？”  
“那回只有半张脸，不算数。”  
“那你画吧，就一个要求——闭上嘴别来打扰我。”  
蔡徐坤的确信守承诺，他没再说一句话，只是目光炙热地一直盯着他看，范丞丞整个人被拽进这目光里，只觉得全身都被看得要起火，他把签字笔往书桌上一拍，无奈地说：“你给我适可而止。”  
蔡徐坤把手举起来以示清白：“我没讲话啊。”他倒是委屈起来了：“我工作不定期，再见面可能就在下下个月了，一个季度见一回，你还把我赶进客厅让我自己看电视？”  
范丞丞被他说服，从书桌前起身，同他道歉：“行了，我把手边的事放下，想让我做什么？”  
蔡徐坤舔舔唇角：“想让你当一回我的裸模。”  
他倒是会说实话，范丞丞差点没怒斥荒唐，“你有完没完？”  
的确没完，蔡徐坤过来把他的衣服温温柔柔地全脱了。  
他伸手环住青年坚实有力的臂膀，侧过脸用牙齿磨了磨青年的耳垂：“答应我吧——我就这一个要求。”  
范丞丞被这难得的温柔攻陷，他举手投降，头脑发热地依言全身赤裸着靠坐在自己的办公桌上。  
蔡徐坤盯着他开始作画，到底是觉得不自在，范丞丞问道：“你这么画有什么劲啊？”  
的确没什么劲，所以蔡徐坤有了新主意：“你自慰给我看好不好？”  
范丞丞早就被磨得没了脾气，“你脑袋里一天天装的都是什么东西？”  
蔡徐坤没出声，但是用了另外一种方式回应。他皱着眉盯着范丞丞看，嘴唇抿了抿，目光从上到下把他扫视了个遍，然后固定在他无遮无掩的阴茎上面。  
“你盯着哪儿看呢？”  
“盯着——”蔡徐坤慢吞吞说：“想含进去的地方。”  
蔡徐坤继续蛊惑他，“你先替我摸一摸，把它摸大了，好让我——”  
这话戛然而止，他故意憋着半句不说，也不表态是哪张嘴想含，这个人惯会撩拨，范丞丞没辙，只好遂了他的意。他不耐烦地揉了揉身下的性器，圆润硕大的龟头顶部因为直接刺激，渗出了一点前列腺液，他也没管，胡乱捋了捋柱身，漫不经心地用手松松圈着它，有一下没一下地动起来。  
他没那么急着让自己射，好戏还在后面，他早就察觉到蔡徐坤的等不及。  
果不其然，这人自动过来指手画脚了：“你这是自慰吗？”  
范丞丞盯着他笑：“怎么不是？”他把手松开示意对方看，一管性器笔直地高高翘起，马眼处坠了几滴亮晶晶的水珠，疏解不得的模样，偏偏他面色如常，一点也叫人看不出来难熬。  
他不难熬，蔡徐坤难熬，他身不由己地想手把手临床指导：“你握紧一点啊。”  
“不会握紧——不然你过来帮我？”  
还真就过来了。  
范丞丞可不想让他轻易得逞，用膝盖抵住他：“我说着玩的。你还没画完呢，快坐回去继续。”  
蔡家小少爷面子挂不住了，转身怒气冲冲地走开，却被对方眼疾手快地整个人抱住，他被一股强硬的力气压到范丞丞身上，整个人被迫揉进对方怀抱里。

范丞丞弯腰把他整个人横抱起来，走进卧室把他扔在床上。他把一刻也忍不住，迅速地俯下身把蔡徐坤全身上下的衣服扒得干干净净，硬挺的分身顶着他，还恶作剧似的往下压了压胯。  
蔡徐坤恶狠狠地盯着他让他别乱动，一双眼睛里水光潋滟，目光湿淋淋地舔到范丞丞身上来。  
这双眼睛是副伤人无形的利器，范丞丞捂住它们以防出来捣乱，蔡徐坤眼前没了光，他摸不准范丞丞是什么意图，晃晃脑袋想把眼前的遮挡物挤开，动作幅度有点大，下巴擦过范丞丞的侧脸。

然而他并没意识到两人的距离有多危险，只一心想挣脱这并不牢固的枷锁，紧接着嘴角没注意往上靠了靠，一个出乎意料的吻刚刚好印在范丞丞的嘴唇上。  
亲上的那一刻蔡徐坤就意识到自己干了什么好事，他急忙把脸挪开，却没想到范丞丞不知道什么时候伸手摸上他的后颈，手指插进发间，在动作停滞一秒之后，近乎暴躁地封住了他的嘴唇。  
范丞丞被那一瞬间柔软的触感给蛊惑了。他本能般地靠近，攫住蔡徐坤的唇舌，要继续刚才那种美好的感觉，所以他放下捂着对方眼睛的手，转而压上蔡徐坤的后颈不让他挣扎，自然而然地吻了下去。  
蔡徐坤被这么一种进犯方式给打了个措手不及，他想责问范丞丞关于那个不能接吻的禁令，但是范丞丞闭着眼睛拒绝交流，只露给他一个英气的额头和一对温柔舒展的眉眼。  
蔡徐坤抵住他胸膛的双手慢慢松了劲。  
这是他们之间的第一个吻。

然而这第一个吻却没带几丝纯情成分，范丞丞强硬地撬开他的齿关，叼着他的下唇含含糊糊地说：“舌头伸出来。”  
蔡徐坤被他吻得七荤八素，没怎么思考就听从了命令，舌尖一探出唇缝就被范丞丞含住，清冽的薄荷漱口水味道灌进口腔，蔡徐坤不知道为何瑟缩了一下，别开脸想躲，然而换来的是更强硬的攻城略地。范丞丞不满他的躲避，伸手固定住他的下颌，贴着他的嘴角道：“乖一点。”  
这个吻绵长又热烈，两个人双双在口腔黏膜的直接刺激下起了反应，下身贴在一处摩擦，蔡徐坤难耐地问他：“这一次总可以进来了吧？”  
这话可怜兮兮又有点好笑，范丞丞没出声，他直接伸手压了压蔡徐坤身下穴口的肉褶，伸出手指强硬地探了进去。  
蔡徐坤原本夹紧他后背的腿被直接疼松了，他没力气地踢了范丞丞一脚：“没做润滑……”  
范丞丞本来就是新手一个，上次两个人误打误撞那一炮是蔡徐坤蓄谋已久，悉心做好润滑工作之后使劲往范丞丞那根东西上一坐才成就了这件不太美满的性事，这回换范丞丞主动，果然阵脚大乱，蔡徐坤痛得没了脾气，指挥他道：“把你的润肤露拿来。”  
他把范丞丞递过来的润肤露挤了一些倒在手心，咬着嘴唇往下身探去。范丞丞撑在他身上看他动作，不知为何心里一动，俯下身亲了一下蔡徐坤的额头。  
蔡徐坤被这罕见的柔情吓了一跳，手指一不注意戳到了肠壁，他小声地呼痛，范丞丞也听到了这声音，低下头看他，见对方泪汪汪地垂着眼皮咬紧了牙关，他头一次觉得于心不忍，犹豫着伸手把蔡徐坤的手慢慢拔出来，又亲了他一下：“我们不做了。”  
蔡徐坤手指上的润肤露还没抹开，被范丞丞攥在手心里，两个人把自己搞得满手滑腻，范丞丞也没管，抱住他：“你看起来......好像不太舒服。”  
蔡徐坤此刻没那么疼了，在他怀里挣扎：“都多少次了，回回送到你嘴边你都不吃。”他伸腿蹭了蹭范丞丞的腰：“你怎么这么优柔寡断？”  
范丞丞啧了一声：“不是优柔寡断。”  
他别别扭扭地问出口：“三年前我们……你也像现在这么疼吗？”

11.

范丞丞问完那句话，蔡徐坤却在他怀里沉默半天。两个人一句话没说，彼此缠缚着躺在床上，范丞丞等到不耐烦，低头催促他：“问你呢。”  
蔡徐坤从他怀里探出头来：“你亲我一下我就告诉你。”  
范丞丞照做。  
“亲额头不算。”  
“你又想折腾什么，那还要亲哪儿啊？”  
“范丞丞你再装傻？”  
青年把蔡徐坤搂紧，笑出声：“不是，我怎么感觉你对接吻这事儿特别热衷。”  
蔡徐坤翻了一面趴到对方身上，为自己辩解：“上床的时候不接吻没有气氛。”他蛊惑他：“不信你试试——”  
试试就试试。  
被突然含住下唇，蔡徐坤抗议的声音被吞进两个人肚子里，他张嘴想谴责，却刚好给了范丞丞可乘之机，他伸舌撬开蔡徐坤的齿关，去逗弄蔡徐坤的舌尖。青年好闻的气息近在咫尺，毫不留情地迅速散发，一股酥麻瞬间从相贴的唇蔓延至全身，蔡徐坤蜷着身体呻吟出声，他在范丞丞怀里像小虾米似的自动把自己弯折起来，像是在抵御什么入骨的酸痒，要同范丞丞带给他的侵袭作斗争。范丞丞哭笑不得，又握住他的肩膀把他抻平。

蔡徐坤任由他摆弄，急促地喘息着搂住他，终于回应：“不疼的。”  
“不疼就好。”范丞丞贴着蔡徐坤的嘴角有一下没一下地啄吻，原来被他藏好的那些意犹未尽的居心不良顷刻释放了个一干二净：“不疼的话，那我们……”  
话还没说完，他就已经把手掌覆上蔡徐坤的臀尖，重重地揉了揉，紧接着拿指肚压在那方窄小穴口处，就着先前沐浴露的润滑挤了根手指进去。  
柔软湿润的肠壁在瞬间密密实实把他裹住。穴里的嫩肉像是有知觉似的牢牢吸吮住他，青年在一刹那就能想象出如果自己的阳具真刀实枪地捅进去该舒爽到什么地步，他的鼻息粗重起来，近乎急躁地又伸了一根手指进去，两根手指在蔡徐坤身体里艰难开拓，在无意间擦过某个点时，蔡徐坤咬着唇狠狠地哆嗦了一下。他喘息的调子都变了，直接叫出了声。  
“……很爽？”范丞丞试探着又按向原来的地方， 没想到蔡徐坤体质敏感至此，被他碰到的一瞬间就弹起身体，一节纤白细瘦的腰翘起个漂亮的弧度，前端的阴茎完全勃起，那东西高高地昂着头，马眼微微收缩，接着淌下来一串晶莹的透明液体。  
蔡徐坤惊呼一声，艰难地握住范丞丞进犯的手腕：“直接进来。”  
他几乎是在用楚楚可怜的泣声去恳求他：“快点干我。”

于是紧接着他就感受到一管湿润且灼热的阳具打到自己臀部上，然后那东西变换了个细微的位置，顶进肉洞的入口。  
范丞丞一寸寸地把自己的阴茎楔了进来。

有那么一瞬间蔡徐坤甚至觉得自己的灵魂都要被身体里这根粗大的肉棒给捅穿了，被撕裂的不适感席卷全身，蔡徐坤呼吸困难地急促喘了两声，手脚被操干得蜷缩在一起，没力气做出一点反抗，还没等他完全适应好，埋在体内的阴茎已经试探着抽动起来。  
蔡徐坤抬手要阻止，结果刚好看见范丞丞的表情。青年皱着眉咬紧牙关，似乎是被夹得难受，狭长的眼尾耷拉下来，流出一些藏瞒不住的快感，下颌骨绷紧，轮廓明显异常，性感得一塌糊涂。  
蔡徐坤本来已经握好的拳头又松了，转而虚弱地搭在对方肩头。  
他埋在范丞丞颈窝里：“你动吧。”

他没想到自己这声命令让范丞丞瞬间有了狼性，青年握住他的大腿把他钉在床上，用力往里顶了几下，与此同时握住蔡徐坤被疼软了的阴茎给它刺激。蔡徐坤被他摸得舒服了些，后面的穴口不再缩得那么紧，范丞丞趁机一个重顶，粗长肉刃齐根没入，异于常人的尺寸劈开蔡徐坤的身体，并且在下一秒突然加了速。  
范丞丞掐着他的腰凶狠又亢奋地撞击，那根坚硬如烙铁的东西在蔡徐坤身体里横冲直撞，搏动着血管筋络刺激着敏感的穴肉。  
蔡徐坤是在感受到自己眼角有湿意后才在后知后觉地发现自己被硬生生干哭了，他迅速地擦了擦脸，没想到这个动作当即被范丞丞发现，范丞丞拿大拇指把那些细碎的水珠抿干净，他在一刹那心生一股强烈不忍——蔡徐坤缩在身下任他摆弄，浑身没骨头似的软在他怀里，似乎轻轻一折就碎掉了，他浑身湿淋淋的，汗水泪水精液全涌出来，软热的肠肉不知廉耻地吮吸着范丞丞，毫无抵抗之力地承受着侵犯。  
伴随着这不忍的还有近乎亢奋的满足，出于保护的本能让范丞丞紧接着捂住蔡徐坤的脸。他知道自己如果再多看这场面一眼，下一秒不知道能干出什么混帐事。  
蔡徐坤的五官埋在自己的掌心里，灼热的呼吸打在皮肤上，对方一点也没想挣扎，意识紊乱地用哭腔呼吸，闷闷的声音从指缝里传出来钻进耳蜗，范丞丞只觉得一股诡异的躁动从他神经末梢依次往大脑皮层爆破——他弄巧成拙，这幅伪装的窒息场景狠狠地刺痛他，他像是被烫着一样拿开手，没考虑力道，转而用力掐住蔡徐坤的喉结。

他失控了。  
他赶在缩紧虎口前找回一点可怜的意识，把硬得发痛的阴茎好不容易从蔡徐坤身体里抽出来，哑着嗓子命令蔡徐坤：“转过去。”

他没办法再看一遍蔡徐坤的脸，再瞧他一下，他都能中邪。  
蔡徐坤哪有力气，被他操干得丢了半条命，侧过身体想顺从指令翻身，努力几次全失败了，范丞丞等不及，一把捞起他的腰把他翻过去，掰开臀瓣重重地又凿进去。

范丞丞心软了，一遍遍地哄他，说别哭。可力度伪善地没减半分，他用龟头碾磨蔡徐坤身体里最要命的那一点，扣着他的腰狠狠抽插，蔡徐坤被他肏得呼吸困难，后入并不是个很舒服的性爱姿势，蔡徐坤塌着腰承受，昏昏沉沉地求饶：“轻一点……”

范丞丞声音压的很低也很好听，在他身后含含糊糊地解释：“轻不下来，你不知道——”  
他咬牙切齿：“你太紧了。”  
说完这句话，范丞丞就着操他的姿势弯下腰，补偿似的吻住他的后背，从形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨往下吻至尾椎，攻势愈发凶猛。他舔着他的耳朵，恶狠狠地威胁，为自己的失控开脱：“你怎么这么骚这么好操。”  
这个一直以来涵养足够良好的青年无师自通地学会了这些荤话，把欲望化成声音灌注给蔡徐坤听。  
他意乱情迷，口干舌燥，恐吓蔡徐坤：“我真应该早点上了你。”

“在高中的时候就应该......像现在这样把你干哭......”

范丞丞内射进他身体里的时候蔡徐坤早没了什么知觉，跟被玩坏了一模一样，摸摸他的脸就动动睫毛，掐一下他的屁股就分开腿，他射了好几次，前端软趴趴地搭在小腹，穴口肿了一圈。  
范丞丞总算把那些邪门的情欲发泄出一些，此刻人性打败兽性，心疼地碰了碰红肿的肉洞，换来蔡徐坤细细的叫声。

范丞丞心思动了动，突然出声：“猫。”  
蔡徐坤抬眉，用眼神询问他。  
换来一个很温情的吻，像是对待小动物的吻。

“我说。你现在——”每一个字的韵母都被压进范丞丞的唇齿里，再温存地渡给蔡徐坤：“像一只猫。”

有那么个微末顷刻，一个想法在范丞丞脑海里快速闪过。  
他在那瞬间想，我的猫。


End file.
